Let The Night Begin
by sais sera
Summary: I stared up in horror at Inuyasha's bloodied face. He was covered in blood from the men who attacked us. What made me more terrified then anything else was his long fangs protuding from his jaw. I needed to run, but my broken body was just too weak...
1. Virginal Beauty

**Chapter One**

**xxxxx**

_I stared up in horror at Inuyasha's bloodied face. He was covered in blood from the 5 men who attacked us. What made me more terrified then anything else was his long fangs protuding from his jaw. I needed to run, but my broken body was just too weak..._

**xxxxx**

The high school gym was covered in fake snow flakes, a small fake igloo stood over out of the corner. Stupid little items hung from the ceiling and the music roared in the ears of all the students at the prom night. Was there anything more fun? Anything more exciting? Anything more gag worthy?

I groaned and slumped down deeper in the hard chair next to the wall. Glaring with hatred and resentment at Kikyo whom was currently dancing with Koga. Koga was supposed to be my date for the night. I looked around at the other chair occupants and spotted a not very surprising sight, Kikyo's date, Naraku, was also glaring daggers at the two.

Kikyo, many words described her. Kikyo was beautiful, smart, lovely, fair, two faced, a cheat, a back stabber, a liar, a user, easy, a whore, and the school slut. She was also my older sister, which I was ashamed of being related to anyone like her. Her once black hair was now bleached blond and she always wore skimpy clothing, the dress she wore right now had no back, and also not much of a front either.

I silently wondered if her life's goal was to become a hooker.

Probably, I thought as I continued to glare at her. Unlike my sister, I wasn't beautiful, I hated my average face, I didn't know why Kikyo was given looks when she was nothing but self centered and it was considered laughable, even to the older folk to call my sister a virgin. She always cheated with her friend's boyfriends, she even cheated with my own, whenever I had one. Which wasn't all that very often.

I didn't want to believe it, but now, I knew it was the truth. Koga is so out of my life now. The cheating/lying bastard.

I folded my arms over my chest as I continued to glare at them. Hm, guess Koga's enjoying himself, good for him. I thought as Koga grabbed Kikyo's bony ass. Kikyo was shoving herself at him like a cat in head, shoving her ass into his crotch. I snorted at myself at comparing her to a cat. Not surprising though, lately in my mind she's dropped around to that of a pig.

Smoothing nonexisent wrinkles out of my plain, black dress, I pulled at the cloth. Usually I wore nothing but loose jeans and a comfy shirt. I never dressed up nor wore that smelly, nasty goop, women call make up. I only dressed up nice tonight to show the others that I could look nice for once. And look more like a girl, than a boy.

Sure, I was plain, plain face, body, hair, everything, but I wasn't drop-dead sexy, far from it. I sighed in dispair, the night was a bust and I haven't even been here for thirty minutes, more like ten.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself, Kagome?"

I jumped and made that stupid little _eep_ sound that girls do. I twisted in my seat, almost falling off in the process, and looked at the guy who transferred here a couple of weeks ago. I didn't even notice him approach, let alone sit down next to me.

If he was a snake, I'd been bitten.

I was too engrossed in hoping that Kikyo's hair would fall out and her face would get premature wrinkles and Koga's balls would shrivel up and die.

I wasn't sure what his name was, but we did talk sometimes when I didn't have my nose shoved in a book, textbook and otherwise. But I did know that he was mysterious. Not much was known about him because he didn't talk about himself that often. Hell, he didn't talk much at all. Even Kikyo, the leading cheerleader was interested in him. He, however, didn't even look at the vain shrew.

I felt pity for Naraku, he was a good kid. Naraku was among the only jocks who didn't hit on me, but I knew they only did hit on me because they hoped I could get them a few brownie points with my sister for them. I of course, always never listened, or told them to go away. Must have been hard for him, knowing that his girlfriend was nothing but a slut.

I saw him out of the corner of my eye as he turned and followed my heated gaze to the two. He barked out a laugh. I turned to him outraged, how dare he laugh at me!

He held his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't laughing at you, I swear, I was laughing at the look on Koga's face." He lowered his hands and I returned to my current favorite past time, hoping they would drop dead where they stood. "Koga looks like he's in heaven."

I snorted, Koga was in heaven huh? I hoped he caught a horrible STD from that slip of heaven he was in. God knows my sister had several of them. I turned to ask him to go away but I came up short. He was staring intently at me.

I felt myself go red, sure that he noticed how pathetic I looked. How much I was a fraud, how stupid I looked with make up on, how ugly my dress was, and my ugly looking hair. Shame colored my cheeks as I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kagome."

I furrowed my brows, anger over taking the shame I was feeling. He had nerve, mocking me like that. He might as well cam out and said I look like shit. It would have been nicer than mocking my pathetic attempt to look nice for once, pretty even.

I stood up, anger evident in my expression as his turned to confusion. A string of words came to mind, not one of them nice. They were close to slipping past my tongue but not wanting to make a complete fool of myself, I turned away to stalk off. I was going to go over, bitch slap Koga and call home and ask Mom to take me home.

But a warm hand clamped around my wrist like a vise, strong yet surprisingly gentle. I tried to jerk my hand out of his grip, but I pulled him out of his seat and he stood up, towering over me by a good foot and a half. I knew I was short for a seventeen year old, but he made me feel only three inches tall instead of my four foot, nine.

"Let go of me!" I ordered, ice dripping from every word as I struggled to free myself. Not wanting to make a scene, I stopped my futile efforts. I wondered if a good way to make him let me go was to kick him where it would hurt the most.

"What have I said to make you so angry?" He asked, confused and a little hurt at the tone of my voice. I tired to keep myself from saying something mean to him, but it didn't work out the way I hoped it would.

"How dare you make fun of me, you bastard. Calling me something that I'm not, it would have been nicer to say I looked like shit then beautiful! I would have taken it nicer, there's no reason to get pissed over something you know that's the truth. It would have been nic--"

"But you are--" He interrupted.

"Bullshit!" I interrupted him. "I know I'm not pretty, and my hair isn't all that great, it's dead and lifeless, I know I'm ugly. I know I don't have any friends, and... And. Shit." I muttered as tears blurred my vision. I rubbed frantically at my eyes, I refused to cry in front of anyone, let alone him!

He was the type of guy that a girl like me, wanted, dreamed about, but would never have. Hell, guy's like him didn't even notice girls like me, they didn't even know we existed.

With his black hair, startling golden eyes, and chiseled jaw, I knew he was way out of my league. Did I care? No, I couldn't give a shit at all. But it still hurt when guys, and men also, didn't even pause to look at you, they only gave a quick glance and that was it. Why do men always look for the beauties. Usually, the beauties were vain and arrogant.

I stiffened when he folded his arms over my shoulders. Damn him! I didn't want pity for my moment of weakness. I prided myself on always staying strong and never letting the world and the people in it get me down. Was I happy about my life? No. Was I content with it? Yes. I always kept a gun in my room close to hand, my mom knew I was smart enough to not shoot myself on accident and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose. That little gun was more of a best friend then the only person I talked too, rarely at that.

But Sango was over dancing with Miroku and I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't want to interrupt her dance with my problems.

"I meant what I said, Kagome." He said softly and cupped my cheek with one hand. "Every word."

"Liar" I sniffed, my temper tantrum long forgotten.

"You are too pretty, even when you dress like a boy. I have to say I like looking at you when you look more like a boy. You give off an untouchable presence that tempts me to get behind the outter shell and get to know the real you." He ran his fingers down my face, "To find out what's your favorite color, your favorite food, hobby, everything."

I snorted at that. "Blue, ice cream, reading a book, everything about me is plain and boring."

"Not true. Your hair isn't dead and lifeless, it's luminous, beautiful, the kind of hair I love to run my hands through." He smoothed his thumb over my cheek before it traveled to my lips. "You are lovely, sweet, kind, and innocent to the horror's of the world. You have an virginal beauty that emits a sort of presence about you. The kind that guys like me look for when they want to make a commitment. Like a siren, tempting me to pluck and see how you taste."

"You're mistaken, Kikyo's beautiful, not I." I said, starting to believe him as he continued to rub his thumb across my bottom lip.

He didn't even look from, he kept staring intently into my eyes. I had a sudden urge to look away from his heated gaze. "True, she may have a pretty face," I felt my heart sink to my stomach, unwilling to believe that he was going to ruin this moment.

He grinned suddenly and my heart dropped down to say hello to my feet. "But she hides her ugliness and wickedness behind that pretty face of hers. It won't last forever. Someday her undeserved beauty will wither and die and the rotting carcass that she truly is will be exposed for all to see. Soon, I hope." He added in a whisper as he nuzzled my throat.

"She can't even hold a candle to your beauty." He murmured as he continued to nuzzle my throat. I blinked and felt the breath catch in my throat as he wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I thought I might have grown ten feet tall at what he said about my sister, and me too. He had to bend down to nuzzle my throat, but it was the first intiment moment I've had with a guy.

I usually stayed far away from them, I usually didn't trust them to stay faithful to one person. Only reason why I agreed to be Koga's date for the night was I didn't want to look like a fool and come here alone.

"You know, Kagome, if you hadn't agreed to come with Koga, I would have asked you to be my date tonight." He said softly as he pulled away and started to rub his thumb across my lips.

Damn, when I screw up, I screwed up badly. Maybe the night wasn't a bust after all. He blinked and looked up, I followed his glare and spotted Koga marching toward us, anger evident on his face. He chuckled, and I caught a glimpse of his teeth, pearly white, and yet the canines were a little sharper than normal. I furrowed my brows, odd.

"Looks like lover boy's a little angry." I looked back at Koga and glared at him, he was almost on top of us. "Don't worry about lover boy, Kagome." I grinned, I wasn't worried at all. I also noticed that Naraku was no longer sitting in his chair. Oh well, I thought and turned my attention back to the problem at hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my date?" Koga growled. I look up as the guy, whom I still didn't know his name placed his hands protectively on my shoulders.

"Date? She's your date? I never would have known it from the way you were dancing with her sister the entire time the two of you were here." He said innocently.

Koga seemed a little flustered and his face got hotter. "That's none of your damn business. Let go of her and go away." He blurted as he grabbed at my arm and jerked me away from my friend.

"This isn't any of_ your_ damn business, Koga." I snapped, slapping Koga's hand away. I drew both their gazes. I took a step away from Koga and felt my nameless friend's arms wrapped around my shoulders in a possessive manor. "Go back and continue to dance with my slut of a sister, and while your at it, I hope you get a deadly STD from her. Now go away and leave us be." I said dryly, already regretting coming here in the first place.

"You bitch!" Koga growled as he lifted his hand, I flinched away, knowing that he was going to hit me. Except the blow never came. I opened my eyes and saw Koga kneeling on the floor, his face was contorted with pain. The guy whom I still don't know his name, was standing behind me a second ago, but he was standing in front of me now, Koga's fist in his own fist.

Koga whimpered in pain and I thought he was going to break Koga's wrist.

"How dare you try to strike her, you filthy coward. Don't you ever call Kagome a bitch again. Don't let me see your cowardly face around her again." He snarled, his voice ice cold that left me shaking in my ridiculous high heels. I've never heard him talk to anyone else. Now that I thought about it, he never really talked to anyone except me.

I watched as Koga paled and nodded slowly. "Good." He said curtly and threw down Koga's hand and rubbed his palm on his pants leg like Koga's touch was unpleasant. He left Koga crumpled on the floor and walked towards me, taking my arm in his gentle grip and stirring me towards the door.

I looked back at Koga, shocked that he was floored so easily.

"Let's get out of here, I don't want to do something that I might regret later if I see his face again tonight." I nodded and looked back at him. He pulled me closer and I didn't fight. "Let's watch a movie or something, this place is starting to bore me. I'm starting to get tired of you sister glaring at you."

"Why?" I asked, as I started to turn around and look at her.

"She doesn't deserve your gaze, Kagome. She's jealous that I've given you all my attention instead of her. I'm in the mood for a horror flick, you up for it?"

"Bring on the blood!" I answered his question. He barked out a laugh and grinned. I wasn't too sure where he was parked but I let him lead me away from the blaring music and lights of the school's prom night, it was starting to give me a headache. Funny, I was only at the prom for less than thirty minutes and I was already sick and tired of it.

I paused, "Hey, I know you've probably told me your name, but I can't remember it. What is your name?"

He looked at me and grinned, "You know, I don't think I ever told you my name. Inuyasha. My name's Inuyasha." I nodded.

"Well, Inuyasha, my friend, let's go rent us several horror flicks and stuff ourselves on pop corn and other junk foods."

He snickered. "Sounds like a plan." I honestly couldn't wait until I got out of these high heels, I could feel a blister forming on my left foot and it was going to be a big one. I shook my head, loose strains of my black hair falling on my forehead. I jumped when the only light lightening our path sizzled and died.

Without knowing it, I had burrowed myself into Inuyasha's side, my arms wrapped around his waist. His arms around my shoulders. Embarrassed, I started to pull away but the scent of cheap beer caused my nose to wrinkle in disgust. That's when I noticed the outline of several large men surrounding the two of us. I gasped and clung closer to Inuyasha as the stench of cheap acholol and cigarettes clogged my nostrils.

**xxxxx**

**(A/N)** There's chapter one, this story's probably going to be a couple of chapters long, maybe, maybe not. If you liked the story and how it ends, then review and I might put up a sequel after I finish it, but this is only chapter one and only time will tell how long or short it will be. Don't forget the reviews!


	2. Bitch Slapping 101

**Chapter Two**

(The following scenes are very graphic, oh, and before you start to freak out later in this chapter, Inuyasha isn't out for the count permanently, you'll see when you get there. I just don't want readers to read that certain part unprepared, just read on! Oh, and please review!)

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha pushed me behind him as the men quickly surrounded us. I counted out four of them all together, two in front, one to each side. I reached my hand to my tiny handbag, silently cursing that I didn't have my can of Pepper Spray with me. If I did, then these guys would have one hell of a hurt. I did have a couple of twenties, maybe they only wanted money. It was too dark to make out their features, but I could tell that they were all larger than both me, and Inuyasha.

I gulped and, ashamed of it, but I cowered in fear and pressed myself closer to Inuyasha. He easily floored Koga, but there was no hope that he could take on all these guys if they ganged up on him and jumped him at the same time. I knew he wasn't the type to go down without a fight. He would fight them, but there was no way he would win.

My heart in my throat, I listened to them talking excitedly among themselves. All of them stank of beer. I knew they were drunk and probably angry. I blinked as I recognized one of the voices among the group, it was my sister's jilted date, Naraku. But why was he harassing us? Unless he mistook me for my sister, it happened a few times whenever I dressed up, but not often.

Naraku was probably furious with my sister and he thought I was she, shit. This isn't turning out to be good. I wondered when the shit will hit the fan. That's when I realized we were surrounded by jocks, all of them. Shit, shit, shit, that was even worse.

I shook with fear as Inuyasha stiffened in front of me, preparing for a fight.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Kikyo, what happened to Koga? Got tired of him so you decided to run off with the freak I see." Naraku slurred badly. Yup, he was drunk. And I was right, he did think that I was my sister. Double damn. I quickly looked around, but no one was coming to out rescue. Well, hell.

"I'm not--" I started but Inuyasha quickly hushed me.

"Kagome, these men are drunk and angry, their reasoning skills are probably in the crapper right now, just try not to make them even more angry." He whispered to me, low enough that the others didn't hear him. I nodded and tired to get closer to Inuyasha, but I was already pressed up tightly against him. I thought there were four men surrounding us, I didn't even see the fifth one until I was in his clutches, literally.

A hand grabbed a handful of my hair, clamped down on it, and jerked me away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha jerked around as my arms were torn from his sides. I cried out in pain as the roots of my hair were pulled out and a foul smelling hand clamped around my mouth. My bottom lip split open on my teeth and blood soaked the hand clamped painfully around my mouth.

Blood pooled into my mouth and I tried to spit it up, but the hand had a good grip and the only thing I accomplished was drooling all over the guy's hand. At least it smelled a little better, not by much. Man, didn't this guy ever bathe? I wanted to gag on the stink of him, but it was kinda hard. An arm wrapped around my waist, holding me against a rock hard chest. A smelly one at that, maybe he got sick and threw up on himself.

That might explain that nasty sweet smell on him. Sure, he held my mouth shut, but I could still breathe and what I was breathing in didn't smell like a basket of roses. I wondered what he would do if _I_ threw up on him. I thought I was close to it too.

I watched Inuyasha roar with anger and he lunged towards me but Naraku got in front of him and Inuyasha attacked him, putting him down with a well aimed fist to the stomach. Tears came to my eyes from the pain terror as I watched the other three all jump on Inuyasha. Naraku was slumped over on the ground in a fetal position, the punch must have really hurt.

I closed my eyes and opened them when the fifth man ran his tongue up along the side of my cheek. Gross! I whimpered and started to struggle against him. I turned my attention back to Naraku, who was struggling to get to his feet. After a couple of failed attempts, he got his footing and slugged Inuyashain the face. Two of the men held his arms behind him so he didn't have a chane to defend himself against the blow.

I cried out, but it came out muffled against the hand. Inuyasha fell to the ground, dazed. I heard his moan of pain as he grabbed his face. The others surrounding him started to kick at him while he was down. Inuyasha hurdled into a ball, trying to protect himself as best as he could. The man's fingers where digging painfully into my cheekbones. My vision was starting to become accustom to the dim lighting and I could see the surroundings a little better.

Pissed off because these men were attacking Inuyasha cause he was down, I slammed my head back and felt something connect, I also bit the hand of my capture to the point where I tasted blood. He yelped in pain and I stumbled foreword as he let me go to cradle his injured limb and head. If the blood was my own, or his, I wasn't too sure because my lip was still bleeding and it was starting to throb.

"You bastards!" I managed to scream before a pair of knuckles slammed into my own cheek this time.

The force of the blow loosened some of my teeth from the socket and I fell to the ground like a rag doll, completely stunned. My head hit the pavement rather hard that left me dazed and incoherent for a couple of moments. Pain exploded behind my eyelids as I cried out. I could feel my cheek already starting to throb and swell.

I spit up the blood that was pooling in my mouth as I rolled onto my hands and knees and fought to keep the few cookies I ate, while I was waiting for Koga to come back with punch on the other side of the room, to stay down. I was positive I had a concussion from the date my head had with the pavement.

Except I spotted Koga dancing with my sister, not surprising, honestly.

Gagging on the bile that threatened to overspill my mouth, a hand grabbed another handful of my hair, again, and jerked me to my feet. My equilibrium was shit so I had to rely on the bastard to keep me from falling and giving myself another concussion and possibly killing myself. Blows to the head really are a bitch. I was turned around until I faced the man whom I bitten. He shook me so violently, my head whipped back and forth.

Great, now I have whiplash to add with that concussion, I think I would like some fries to go along with that.

"You little bitch!" He shouted and slapped me again, busting my lip in a different place.

Why do men always slap women? Just, _wham! Pow! _Right in the face, and why was it always the face? I guess their father's, or brother's, must have took them out one day and given then _Bitch Slapping 101_ or something. It always hurt too. It sickened me when men always bullied or abused the weaker sex, it just wasn't right.

"Calm yourself, Onigumo." Naraku said, leaving the beaten and bruised Inuyasha were he lay. I didn't hear anymore kicks being delivered, so hopefully they'd leave him alone... me too, for that matter. "You don't want to kill the lovely cheerleader until we have a little fun with her, don't you?" The hands released me and I started to wobble to the ground, my equilibrium still crap, but another pair of hands caught me under my arms.

I didn't hear the reply, I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy trying to see how Inuyasha was faring, but for some reason, my left eye didn't want to open. Odd, did someone give me a shiner without me realizing it? The only thing I managed to see was a shoe and a leg, that was it. I felt a hand brush against my hip and I jerked, startled. I blinked, wondering when Naraku stepped in front of me.

I looked over at the one called Onigumo, he was starting to wear a shiner too. I guess I must have hit him harder than I thought I did, he was also staring at me like he wanted to gut me. Funny, I wanted to gut each and every single one of them. Gut them like fish and leave them out to rot in the sun. Hm... maybe rotting fish might smell better... then again.

I saw Naraku reach for me and I flinched, expecting another blow. But instead of being hit again, the sound of ripping fabric met my ears. I gasped and looked down, my dress torn open down to my waist, exposing my lacy black bra. I lifted my head and stared with growing horror at Naraku who's gaze was devouring my boobs. The disgusting perverted, fucking retard! Naraku's gaze left my breasts and raised to my wide eyes.

"Very nice, Kikyo, sweet, I didn't know you wore these type of bras." Naraku said, his voice husky with lust. Great, he still didn't know that I was Kagome, not my _fucking bitch _of a sister, Kikyo. Usually, I only wore cotton sports bras but I guess I should have worn one tonight.

My balance was starting to come back, and I took some of my weight off of the sicko behind me whom had his hands placed around my hips, grounding his crotch in my rear. It was rather unpleasant. At least it wasn't Smelly behind me.

Naraku reached into his pocket and I watched as he drew out something slim. My heart went into my throat when he pulled the blade out. Cowering in fear of actually being gutted, I tried to get away from Naraku but only succeeded in learning the guy holding me was starting to get aroused.

Fuck.

I whimpered in fear, completely ashamed that I whimpered in the first place, but unable to stop whimpering as Naraku ran the tip of the knife along my throat and down to the latch in front of my bra. With a flick of the wrist, he had the blade under the front of my bra and I heard the knife slice through the cloth like warm butter, that only told me that the blade was sharp.

The air was cool against my naked breasts and bare stomach. I shook my head to keep myself from passing out from shear terror. There was no telling what they would do to me if I was out like a light. Hell, they could slit my throat and I'd be dead and stiff before I knew what had happened. I suddenly realized that my hands weren't being held, how typical, being scared stupid where you don't know if your bound or not.

I heard a groan of pain and I looked over at Inuyasha, he was struggling to get to his feet. I watched as his eyes took in my half naked form, and the others crowded around me like I was a prize on display. With a roar of fury and hatred, Inuyasha got to his feet and charged at Naraku who was still running the knife along my skin.

Naraku turned, but someone beat him to Inuyasha. I watched as one of the men slammed his fist into Inuyasha's side. He didn't even realize what hit him. I blinked and saw him stumble and stop. Something dark started to dribble out of his mouth as he groaned my name before collapsing to the ground once more out cold. I looked at the man who punch Inuyasha bend down and jerk something out of his ribs.

I screamed. It was a long, bloodied knife. Naraku was still facing my fallen friend when I went for him. The guy behind me was too busy rubbing his erection against my rear to realize that his grip on me was slacken.

I jumped on Naraku's back and wrapped my legs around his waist, to get a better grip, and my arms around his throat. I would have preferred it be the man whom stabbed Inuyasha in my arms, choking to death, but I had to settle with the bastard who probably started it all.

Everyone was stunned for a whole minute. But in that minute, I felt Naraku sink to his knees as he gasped for air, but I had my forearm wrapped tightly around his neck and the other pulling it in farther into his throat, completely cutting off his air supply. I felt something sink across my arm, it burned, and I felt something warm begin to flow down my arm and onto Naraku's suit. The bastard just stabbed.

Holding on with more determination, I should have remembered the others. I _freaking _knew I was forgetting about something. A pair of arms wrapped around my own waist and jerked me away from Naraku and I was thrown to the ground and landed in a pile of arms and legs. Blinking, I was confused for a moment, until a foot slammed into my bared belly.

I screamed in pain and gripped my stomach as pain assaulted my brain. I gasped for breath and watched Naraku, through my fuzzy vision force, himself up off the ground. Hm, twice in one night. That must have been new to him, getting floored twice in less then five minutes.

I wondered why no one was helping us, coming to our rescue. Surely we were making enough noise for someone to hear us. I looked at Inuyasha, watching and waiting for his chest to rise and fall. It did not.

He was dead.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I cried out his name in denial, he couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible, maybe he was just taking a long time to take a breathe! Someone grabbed my arm and picked me up from the ground, Onigumo this time, or was it Smelly? I let my head fall to my chest, despair overtaking the fear.

I watched as a hand reach towards me and cupped my breast. I screamed then. Screamed because my ordeal wasn't over, screamed with fear and fury and for Inuyasha. Without a thought, I bent down and bit the top of the hand that was touching me. I hearh a yelp of pain and prepared myself for another blow. Except what came to my ears was laughter.

My head shot up and I watched as Naraku laughed away. "Damn, Kikyo, I didn't know you liked it rough."

Outraged, I shouted "I'm not _Kikyo_, you son of a--" My shout was cut off as Naraku grabbed my jaw and forced my head up to look at him, his rank breath blew in my face as he grinned and chuckled.

"So, you say your not Kikyo, huh? Well, if your not Kikyo, then I guess you won't care if we went ahead and raped you. Kikyo never minded a orgy. As long as she was the main attention." Naraku chuckled. My heart froze, the blood in my veins turned to slush as the word _rape_ floated around my mind, it was screaming in my head. _This can't be happening!_ I thought rather frantic. My heart still refused to beat as bickering broke out among the group.

An orgy, great, now I knew something that I could have lived a much happier life without knowing. I so did not want to know about my sister's sex life.

They were going to rape me... all of them? Good God, they were arguing about the order. My arm was released as they formed a loose circle around me, daring me to run, to flee, to try to save myself. I knew if I ran, I wouldn't get fair. I looked around, frantic, I had to get help for Inuyasha. I couldn't give a shit about myself, I just didn't want his death to plague me for the rest of how long my life was. I looked over at him, surprised that the circle of five men was formed loosely around him too.

Slow, and terrified, I had to know if he was dead or not. I prayed he was alive. I started foreword towards him, each step slow and easy, trying to reassure these beasts that I wasn't going to try to run. I reached him without anyone touching me. I was so scared, I thought I was going to pass out in a dead faint, I knelt down next to his still form.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds." One cooed, causing laughter to break out among them. With tentive care, I slowly rolled Inuyasha onto his back, taking in the large blood stain on his once white dress shirt. I felt for a pulse, but there was none. I bent over him, tears in my eyes as I brushed his hair out of his eyes. I moaned his name in anguish.

He was dead, no two buts about it.

That's when his eyes open slightly, sure I imagined it, I looked into his eyes. And sure enough, they were opened. I felt my heart flutter back to life as I grabbed his head and placed it on my lap, I hoped the drunken men would sober right about now. And it felt like hours have passed since this started, why wasn't anyone leaving the fucking prom?

I watched his half opened eyes, they turned to me, their lovely golden color clearly visible in the night. It was almost like they were glowing, what the hell. I watched as his bright eyes slowly changed from golden, to red. I froze. He murmured my name, his voice was full of pain. Unsure what the hell was happening, he closed his eyes again and he went limp in my arms. He had no pulse, yet he took a breath, scratch that, he was breathing.

With a gasp, I slapped his face, trying to get him to come back. To wake back up so I can assure myself that I wasn't losing my grip on sanity.

"Damn it, Naraku, can we go ahead and get started on the cheerleader, or not?" I jerked around at the voice and looked at Naraku who seemed to be the leader of this little gang of drunken men. Did I also mention that they smelled to high heaven? Or maybe it was just Smelly over there who made the others stink a bit.

He nodded slowly and said, "But I'm first."

Excited laughter met his words and they were on me the next instant, dragging me away from Inuyasha. I was jerked back to my feet as hands tore at my dress, the fabric tearing.

"No, damn you, no!" I shrieked as cool air touched my skin. The pain from my body faded from my consciousness as I fought them with all my strength. But I was too weak, far too weak to overpower these monsters.

**xxxxx**

(A/N) graphic, huh, I did warn you. No flames on how graphic it was, please, I did warned you at the beginning of the chapter that this story is graphic. I'm starting to think if it might turn out a little too graphic. Than again, a little graphic is nice, right? And please, don't forget the reviews! I need to know if you liked it, and those of you who reviewed my first chapter, my thinks to you. And if you want to see what happens to Kagome and Inuyasha, then continue to read the story.

**(psst: Spoiler warning)**

Inuyasha's not dead, more like undead, heh heh.


	3. Death's Gentle Wings

**Chapter Three**

**xxxxx**

**(Beware, graphic. And I don't won't any flames.)**

I focused my attack on Naraku, he was the one who gave these other animals the go ahead. Clawing at his eyes and face, kicking wildly at his legs and groin. Anything to try and make him stop, I was praying that if he stopped, then the others would too. Already, Inuyasha's strange glowing red eyes were out of my mind as I fought for my life.

"Damn it! Hiten, hold the bitch down!" Naraku roared as blood ran into his eyes from the many scratch marks decorating his face. Hiten lunged at me and I twisted frantically, even as Hiten pulled my arms painfully behind my back. It took me a moment to realize that the others had stopped and Naraku was to one who was still ruining my dress, tearing it apart.

I twisted hard, trying to dislodge Hiten from my arms, but he had them pinned and twisted behind my back. Seething with hatred, I was helpless as Naraku continued to tear off my dress in strips. Delighted with each new inch of skin bared.

He stepped back and grinned, watching me like a cat watches a mouse. I stood naked, heaving with anger, cold, and fear. Fear was warring with the other emotions and it was starting to win as I started to hyperventilate. It felt like an iron fist was closed around my heart, dread filled my belly and I thought I was going to be sick.

I watched as Naraku reached out and he cupped me between the legs, I screamed once more and kicked him as hard as I could. He cursed and jumped back, his hands wrapped around his shin. Naraku looked up at me and slapped me across the face, knocking me back into Hiten's chest. Hiten's hands left my arms and they roamed over my body, down to my hips and inner thighs, his panting breath heavy in my ear.

I pulled my arm free and slammed it into Hiten's stomach, he made a sound like a gasping fish. I expected him to hit me again, except Hiten didn't hit me. Naraku beat him to it. Naraku's fist sank into my stomach and I cried out and fell to my knees, my arms clamped around my body. I crumpled to the ground and looked over at Inuyasha. His entire body was starting to twitch slightly.

I watched as Naraku took off his shirt and he placed it on the hard pavement with gentle care. He barked something and the others followed suit. Naraku walked over to me and picked me up.

What shocked me, was he carried me lovingly towards the make shift blankets and laid me down. Then it dawned on me, they weren't playing around. They were serious. With a burst of energy, I screamed again and kicked at Naraku. One of the men jerked my arms above my head and held them with his knees as his hands squeezed my breasts to the point it brought tears to my eyes.

I cried out and struggled against him, managing to free one hand and slapping him with it. Naraku barked out a laugh.

"I guess the wench doesn't like your gentle lovemaking, Onigumo. Let's see how she likes this." I tried not too, but I opened my eyes and looked over at Naraku as he dropped his pants. My eyes jumped to his swollen erection. He was built like a bull, a brute, a raging animal.

"You bastards!" I screamed, as my arms where once again forced above my head. I struggled against the hands that held my own as Naraku lowered himself. I kicked wildly at his belly and thighs as he pressed his weight on me. He grabbed my legs and forced them out of his way as he settled between my legs. I fought with everything that was in me. Twisting and turning, crying, cussing, kicking, anything.

"Hold the wildcat!" Naraku shouted. Without warning hands were all over me, fingers digging painfully into my skin. My arms were held down by another, so I couldn't move them, my legs were pinned to the ground and spread by the other two until I was sprawled out and completely at their non-existing mercy. For a moment everything was quiet, my pulse was loud in my ears, maybe that was blocking out the noise.

"I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kag--" My cries were cut off as my body exploded into agony. I threw my head back and screamed in pain as Naraku rammed himself into me, tearing me. He forced my hips up to engorge himself within me. Tears filled my eyes as I cried out in pain and denial. It felt like he was going to tear me apart, ripping my virginity away from me. Slightly aware of warmth running down between my thighs, I prayed for death.

For the first time in my life, I preyed that I would die and wouldn't have suffer this anymore. You can rape a dead body, but the person doesn't feel any pain. That just makes the rapist a necrophiliac.

But my prayers went unanswered. I wasn't even rewarded with the sweet sense of unconsciousness. Naraku continued to thrust as I looked into his face, his eyes were closed in escasty, making animal like grunts.

Tears filled my eyes and overflowed as they ran down my cheeks and into my hair, this was dehumanizing. These men didn't care about me, they only wanted to use my innocent body. The two men at my legs let them go. Moans of pain left my throat as I tried to dislodge Naraku with my legs, but it didn't work, I was starting to become too weak. I could feel my strength leave my body.

It felt like something was hitting the bottom of my uterus, it was sickening. I watched as Naraku's paced quickened and the tendons in his neck stood out as his release hit him. He didn't even have the decency to pull out. Without thought, I reared up and bit his exposed throat like a damned vampire.

Naraku sputtered in shock, but my head was jerked away from his neck, leaving faint teeth marks. Naraku groaned, my biting him already forgotten. He dropped his head to my shoulder blade, his breath warm on my sweaty skin.

"Damn, Kikyo, thanks for the quickie." Naraku muttered and pulled out. I closed my eyes as the second man took Naraku's place. He couldn't tear me any more than Naraku had. I didn't want to know the faces of the men who raped me to haunt my memories for the rest of my life, but I forced my eyes open anyways.

I would remember these men, and when I was better, I was going to hunt them down and brutally murder them. My cries turned to whimpers as it continued, my struggles to nothing more than mere twitches. With the third took his place, he slapped at my belly and breasts with his palm, trying to get me to fight back and struggle.

"Fight me, _damn you_!" Hiten snarled as he continued to slap me. But I had nothing left, my energy was depleted. He suddenly flipped me onto my stomach and spread my buttocks. I screamed when he entered me, screamed until my voice was gone, my throat was on fire, and I had nothing left.

I turned my beaten and battered face towards Inuyasha and I blinked, he was struggling to his feet. I watched in a dreamlike state as he opened his mouth and roared.

_"You rutting bastards!"_Inuyasha's voice was loud and it startled all of them. The man behind me pulled out and let my hips slump to the ground. I watched as there was a scuttle of movement above me. Inuyasha seemed to be having problems to move because his body was slow and twitchy. Without warning, I was flipped onto my back. Naraku crouched over me, the knife in his hands.

"Time to put your cheating life to rest, Kikyo my sweet. May you rot in hell, you filthy bitch." He muttered gently against my ear like a loving lover.

"No." I whispered, I tried to lift my arms to protect my self, but I couldn't lift them. Naraku slashed the knife across my throat like I was nothing to him but an animal. Considering on how I was treated, that's what I felt like. Blood gushed out of my throat as I gasped for breath, my wind pipe slashed in two along with my neck. I forced my hands up and pressed them against my throat, trying to keep the blood in.

Hot blood gushed past my numb fingers. I heard a roar of rage and I looked over at Inuyasha. I watched as he grabbed the one named Onigumo in his hands. Inuyasha widened his already snarling mouth. Onigumo screamed in terror as Inuyasha lowered his mouth to the man's throat. I didn't see what had happened to him, but he fell to the ground. I knew he was dead.

Did I feel pity? Hell no! I wanted all of them to suffer as I have suffered. May _them_ rot in hell.

The other four quickly scattered, but Inuyasha was faster then all of them put together. I didn't even see him move. One minute he was glaring down at Onigumo's dead body. Then he was gone, poof! Vanished. Three more sudden screams sounded, each one cut off. It was faint in my ears, it seemed like there were only milliseconds between each cry of terror. I spotted Inuyasha standing amongst the crumpled bodies. I only counted four, where was the fifth one?

I looked up into Inuyasha's face and I tried to gasp in fear and surprise but my gasp came out as a gurgle. Inuyasha's eyes were wild and feral, glowing blood red. Darken stains and splatters covered him from head to foot and his face was completely covered with the dark substance. His mouth was closed in a firm line. I watched as he struggled against something, but he must have won because his eyes weren't as wild and feral. But they still glowed.

The dark substance was blood.

I was surprised that I was still conscious. But I was glad that Inuyasha was alive. I wasn't sure how he managed to get most of the jocks. I wondered which one escaped, it was probably Naraku. Cowards, scattering like the cockroaches they are when there was a real fight on their hands.

It just showed how men like them were, they liked to strut around like peacocks but when real danger appeared, they were the first to run. I watched him as Inuyasha stalked towards me, fear and anger etched into his face. I watched his his nostrils flared slightly.

"_Kagome_." He said in horror, my name was very badly slurred, but I got a good look into his mouth. _Fangs._ He had fucking fangs. My eyes widened in fear.

I stared up in horror at Inuyasha's bloodied face. His eyes glowed bright enough they were like small night lights, lighting the area dimly. Just enough to ease the shadows. He was covered in blood head to toe from the men who attacked us. What made me more terrified then anything else, it wasn't his freakish eyes, nor that he was covered in the blood of my rapists. It was his long fangs protruding from his jaw. I needed to run, to hide, but my broken body was just too weak...

My god, he was a vampire. _A fucking vampire_. His look of horror was the last thing I remembered, because then I slipped into the depths of unconsciousness, hoping that death would take me on its gentle wings so I didn't have to remember what happened to me this terrible night.

**--Inuyasha's Point of View--**

"Oh, Jesus, _no_." I whispered in horror as I took in Kagome's naked, bleeding, and broken body. I could hear the blood pulsing through her veins as her heart struggled to keep beating. But with her throat slit, she was sure to die. Without a thought, I fell to her, landing on my knees. I grabbed her head in my hands.

Her neck wound was still gushing blood, and she was going to bleed to death if I didn't do something fast. Her heart was slowing, taking longer and longer to beat each time.

I bent down and ran my tongue across the cut in her throat, sealing it, stopping the blood from leaving her already snow white body. Her blood made my skin flush as I fought the urge to sink my fangs into her throat and drink what little was left running in her veins. I lowered my head against her chest, her heart beat was so faint, even my hearing couldn't pick it up. There was still hope.

I bent down and my fangs sank into her flesh with ease. Only taking a few sips, if she lost anymore she would surely die in my arms. I forced my head away, her blood making me light headed with want and need. I ran my tongue across the bite marks, keeping the few precious drops from escaping.

With a sudden curse, I bit down deep into my wrist, my fangs puncturing my skin and my vein. I didn't feel the pain, I was too far removed from it. Without a second to loose and not a second thought, for I knew if I thought twice about this, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do this, I forced her mouth open and laid my wrist against her open mouth.

"Drink. Drink!" I commanded, my horror growing as her pallor turned even whiter, if that was possible. She was still bleeding, but from where? Surely those men didn't cut her up, slice into her skin like a slab of meat. There was a soft pressure as she tried, her throat worked with the effort.

Then it stopped. Her throat stopped working and I pulled my own wrist away and sealed the wound. I only hoped she got enough to revive her life. I watched as the swelling in her face started to go away and as the bruises and her busted lip slowly healed itself. I let out a breath in relief, as long as she wasn't bleeding anymore, her body should be able to replenish the amount of blood that she lost.

For the first time in my life, I prayed to the god that damned me and my family, if there was a god. My stupid prayers were interrupted when I heard the gym doors open and close, footsteps were coming nearer as the dancers were drawing closer. With another curse, I scooped Kagome's limp body into my arms. Large leathery wings erupted from my back as I took to the sky. I circled around the parking lot, watching as mortals poured out as they caught sight of the dead men.

People die everyday, yet stick a couple of bloodied and dead bodies in the middle of a public place. Mass chaos would ensure and the live humans flock around. I watched as several females gave a cry of horror and fainted dead away. That was always amusing. Sirens in the far distance met my ears, I blinked and glanced around the ground below me. I wondered which one had called the police already. That was rather quick.

That's when I noticed something, a figure huddled behind a bush, his wide eyes staring up at me. So that's where the bastard escaped too, I memorized his face, sniffing at the air to remember his scent. The next time I saw him, I was going to eat him alive. I would have liked to torture the others before I riped their throats out, but I held myself back.

Kagome's life was more important then those pathetic excuses of mortals. I watched as Naraku ran and fled for his life, knowing that I had spotted him. I only let him go because I wanted him to know what true fear was. Watching, waiting, hoping that I won't come and find him and make good on my promise, that the next time I see him, he would beg me for death. Naraku started it all, so I guess I could vent out the torture the others deserved on him.

It was a fair trade, I thought, for him to rip away Kagome's innocents. I guess I'll just rip away all of Naraku's limbs. I wasn't sure why I stayed at this school, the attentions from the mortal females unnerved me slightly. I wasn't used to be sought after, unless it was for my life.

Hell, I didn't know why I was drawn to the mortal named Kagome. All mortals grow old and wither away, all in due time. I tried to keep myself from making friends with them. But these past couple of decades, I realized that I wasn't staying away from humans for their own safety. I was just doing it so I wouldn't get hurt once more.

I thought about the mortal woman who vowed she loved me, but stabbed me in the back. That damned priestess, Midoriko. I trusted her to keep my secret safe, but she turned what I revealed over to the priests which started a vampire hunt for my family. My own brother, Sesshomaru, told me if he ever saw me again, he'd kill me. I haven't seen any of my family since the night I returned home to see it in flames. Sesshomaru tried to kill me then, but I ran like the coward I was.

Hell, has it really been almost three decades since that happened? My vampire father, Inutaisho didn't give a shit. Ever since my mortal mother, Izayoi was burned at the stake, my coward of a father has turned to anything to keep him incoherent. I didn't blame my brother... It was my fault for the death of our family, and his.

That damned Midoriko, I should have just killed her outright. I knew she was going to be trouble the moment she learned of what my family and I were. Fleeing from me like I was the devil himself. What did I do? Watched her run like an idiot, stunned stupid. The next morning, that's when the hunters came.

Even though I wasn't the one who ended the lives of my brother's family, I gave the woman convincing enough proof to get the clergy to believe her.

Even though back then, I wasn't entirely a vampire. I was born alive, with a beating heart but once my mortal life was ended, then I would gain the full mouth of fangs and the immortality, plus all the other quirks. Those damn humans made many mistakes, their first one, attacking us, second, stabbing me, ending my mortal life. The third, they were unaware that I was being reborn.

For when a half-vampire/half-human dies, the vampire's blood running through their veins takes over the body, destroying the human part and the person is reborn into his undead life and a full fledged vampire. His mind and personality stays the same, but his biology is completely different. Already, my stomach was starting to tighten with thirst. I refused to even take in a single drop from any of the humans blood in my system. They didn't deserve that honor.

Deep in thought, I almost dropped Kagome when she spasmed, jerking her legs and arms. Tightening my hold on her thrashing figure, I vanished into the clouds and out of sight of any mortals eye. That's when I remembered the bloody clothes that was soaked in her blood. Maybe the humans might think that Naraku took off with her body. I chuckled darkly to myself.

I guess when he gets thrown in the slammer, it'll be like shooting a fish in a barrel. I looked down at Kagome. Goosebumps were forming on her skin and I realized it must be freezing to her. I quickly looked around and landed on the roof of a house.

Silently wondering what the family of four in the house below me would think when a man covered in blood ransacked the ladies dresser drawers. _Only one way to find out_, I thought ruefully as I placed Kagome's still form on the roof, making sure that she wouldn't be able to jerk and roll off and land on the ground.

That really wouldn't help her out at all. I felt my wings withdrawal back into my back as I jumped to the ground. Landing in a crouch, I stood up and headed towards the front door. I needed to get in and get out and find shelter for the both of us from the harmful sun's rays.

**xxxxx**

(A/N) Woo! Ch. 3 down, ch 4 to go. Poor kags, what's gonna happen to her know? Continue and read the next chapters I post to see what happens to them both. Thanks for the reviews. **No** flames on this chapter, if you didn't like it, then i couldn't care less, its my story remember. Besides, its gonna get even better.


	4. Pure, Unadulterated Terror

**Chapter Four**

**xxxxx**

Blood?

That was the first thing I noticed when I started to emerge from the cold depths of my mind. I knew it was everywhere. It was splattered all over me, dried and flaky. I could feel it's grimy texture on my skin, coating me thickly like dust. The smell was clogging my nostrils until it was the only thing I smelt. Sickening. Vile. Nauseating.

Why?

Why blood? Where was it all coming from, or were it all came from? It was so thick it felt like a glove on my already cold and clammy skin underneath. I couldn't remember anything. So many questions, yet no answers. My memories were too fuzzy. It put me in mind of water. No matter how hard you try to hold it in your bare hands, it still managed to drip between your fingers. That's how I felt right now.

Images, glances of a... nightmare. Was I having a nightmare?

No, not a nightmare. The reason behind all the blood. The blood was mine, wasn't it? The group of men surrounding me after I left the prom. Wasn't there someone else with me? Who? I couldn't recall his face, nor his name. Was it even a he? Who was this unknown person?

So many questions floating around in my mind, why can't I answer them? Why couldn't I remember? Maybe my mind was trying to keep the memories from resurrecting, trying to protect me from them. I knew one thing, whatever happened to me was terrible.

Wait, I remembered the 'who' it was. It was Inuyasha, wasn't it? Yes. It was him. We left the prom, it was a stupid event. While going to his car, we were ambushed. Ambushed by Naraku and the others. Drunken, angry grown men. They attacked us, but why?

Inuyasha was stabbed trying to protect me. I reached him, felt for a pulse. Felt nothing. He was dead, I was sure of it. But he was breathing. Felled by true monsters of the world. My fallen angel and protector.

Then what happened?

No, I don't... mustn't... _I don't won't to remembered_! I mustn't remembered, for if I do remember, then I will be lost.

The memories are coming, please, spare me this horror!

The memories flashed through my mind, even though I tried to stop them from rising to the surface. As I remembered what had happened to me, my heart and sense of safety were riped apart and destroyed.

I was raped...

Brutally gang raped and something happened to cause the man who was above me to slash my throat. What? What happened? Why can't I remember!? Wait, I do remember now. Inuyasha. Somehow he had came back. He was lost to me, lost to the clutches of death.

Death?

Am I dead?

Surely if I was alive, my body would be in agony, mind boggling pain. However, I felt nothing but peaceful content. No pain, no heart ache. I must be dead. If I'm dead, I don't have to suffer any nightmares, never having to look behind my shoulder to make sure that the men wouldn't come back and finish what they had started.

I'll just fade. Fade away to nothingness so I won't remember and suffer.

Yet, I'm breathing? Do the deceased breath? No, of course not. They're dead, they just rot away and leave nothing but bones behind and in time the bones turn to dust. But, if I'm breathing, why don't I feel pain?

Wait, Inuyasha. Something was different about him when he came back. Wasn't there? Feral, blood red eyes. Slashing fangs.

Fear. Yes, I had feared him. For the first time, I feared him like no other. My fear of him didn't even scratch the surface of my fear of my rapists. For if I had never seen what he had become, then I would have ever believed what he had became.

My name? Someone's calling out to me. Who? Is that... Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: friend, angel, protector... fiend, monster, undead... vampire.

I broke through the stupor I was in screaming. I clawed at the hands that were digging into my skin, even that the hands were no longer there. My nails left behind blood welts on my arms and legs as I clawed at them, desperate to get the hands off of me. Where was the blood? I could smell it. The scent was everywhere, but I didn't see any of the red substance.

I heard someone say my name, but I didn't listen. I felt something wrap around my wrists and pull them away from my bloody skin. With a yelp, I kicked out and the sound of flesh hitting flesh met my ears along with a grunt of pain. I was shoved on my back, a heavy weight slammed into me, pinning me down, crushing my lungs to the point it was hard to breath.

Fear, and terror warred at me as Naraku's face flashed in my mind. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand forced my jaw shut, almost causing me to bit off my tongue. No! I cried out to myself, it wasn't over. I was still trapped. Trapped in a nightmare that just wouldn't stop. A nightmare where Naraku was the devil and his henchmen the boggy men. And they were still attacking me, still trying to kill me. I drew up my knee and it connected with bone.

"Ouch!" The person above me yelped, I bit the hand over my mouth to the point I tasted blood. I instantly wished I hadn't. The blood rolled over my tongue and it left me felling strange. My skin felt flushed and tightly stretched over my bones. My skin broke out in a light sweat, it tasted like the best red wine I've tired when I was longer. Yet it was even better. It was intoxicating. My tongue slipped out and I licked at the blood pooling around my lower face.

I felt my stomach clench and unclench, a fire started to burn. It felt like I had a severe case of heart burn. The burn quickly spread out from my stomach to consume my limbs. My throat felt so, so dry. It felt like I've been eating sand all night and day and sandpaper was rubbing against it. I've been thirsty before, but it was never this bad.

I didn't even realize that I had bitten the person a second time when the blood flow had stopped. The hand was quickly removed from my mouth and I looked up into crimson red eyes.

I thought I felt my heart stop and I opened my mouth to scream. The eyes were those of a demon, swirling, red hot. Their heated gaze caused my skin to burn. My scream was shut off short when a mouth was crushed against my own. My jaw was forced open and a tongue invaded my mouth. Fear clutched my heart and I resumed my struggles. I needed to get away from who ever this was.

As soon as it began, it stopped. The lips were pulled away from my own and a rugged curse met my ears, it was more husky then a growl. I watched as the burning red eyes dimmed down to a golden color. I knew those eyes. My own left his eyes and my gaze searched his face.

I cried out in relief, it wasn't Naraku. It was my fallen friend. Wait, he wasn't fallen, was he. He was alive, his, gag, kiss was proof enough to me. Also he was pinning my to the ground. My eyes left his own and I looked around me. I was in a cellar, it looked like a barn cellar. Several large bags of oats were piled against the door to keep it shut and to keep others from getting in here, I assumed.

I stared in amazement.

Everything was so _clear._ It was like my vision was a hundred times better then it was the night before. Each speck of dust was beautiful to the eye. I stared in wonder, wondering why my vision was better. Not only that, but it seemed like my nose was much better too.

Now since I was no longer freaking out about the blood thing, I could smell everything from the dust specks themselves, to the oats and the foul horse shit. The smell of the wind at dusk was a tease to my nose, the scent of vegetation was thick in the air, along with the smell of wood rot and mice.

I turned my eyes back to Inuyasha and stared at him. What on earth was going on? My amazement was suddenly replaced with horror. The image of the blood splattered Inuyasha flash in my mind and I scrambled to my feet, my hand at my mouth. He watched me like a hawk, aware of each move of my muscles.

"What..." I started, I was halfway unsure if I truly wanted to know the truth, but I had to know. "What are you?" I finished lamely, halfway hoping that he would burst out laughing and pull out the contacts that made his eyes suddenly flash red once more, and pull out a fake pair of vampire teeth.

He did nether.

I waited. The pause made me twitchy, it felt like I had to move, to run, but I forced myself into staying still. He blinked slowly and took a deep breath. Pushing himself off the ground, I scrambled backwards, my sudden haste almost made me trip over my own two feet. His eyes bore into my own.

Slowly, as if afraid of startling me, he walked over to me, his pace non hurried. My left foot took a step back before I realized what I had done, angry at myself for my cowardice, I forced myself to stay put while Inuyasha came closer. Without speaking, he reached down slowly and took my hand. His touch burned my flesh and I tried to flinch away from the contact of his fingers on my own but he held me still.

He turned my hand over and placed it over his chest. I stared at his eyes, forcing them away from their honey suckle flow, the red had vanished once more. My eyes followed the sharp bone of his jaw, his skin was silky smooth looking, with a light tan.. I wondered why he was tan. My eyes lowered to his chest, which I realized that it was bare. My eyes didn't want to leave the sight of his bare chest, I swear that I had started to drool.

Right then and there, I wanted to smother his yummy looking body in a bottle of Hersey's chocolate and lick it all off before I jumped his bones. It was hard, but I forced my eyes to the back of my hand. It was lily pale against his copper color.

My hand was over his heart.

"What do you feel?" He murmured in his velvety smooth voice. Holy Moses, my ears must have been cleaned out because his voice made me suddenly want to melt into a warm gooey puddle. I shook myself out of my lustful haze and took in his question. I furrowed my brows and looked back up at him.

"I don't understand."

A quick, crooked smile flashed over his features, suddenly disbanding the harsh set to his jaw and mouth. "You're making my question too hard, Kagome. It's not a philosophical or a metaphorical question, it's a literal one. What do you feel that's missing?"

I opened my mouth, going to ask him what the hell he meant but I snapped it shut. A literal question? I looked back at my hand. It was resting over his chest, right above his heart. Yet. As I waited to feel the pulse, I felt nothing. I blinked and took my hand back and grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse there. Nothing. Nothing at his neck either.

A little confused, I felt for my own pulse, yet I couldn't find it either. Where my fingers numb, or had they just gone stupid at the touch of his skin. I looked up at his face, still a little bewildered.

"I don't understand."

"Watch." He said softly, "it'll make sense soon enough." I watched as he lifted his hand and drew his nail across his palm. I gasped as a red line appeared and it started to trickle blood.

"You're hurt--"

"Watch." He said once more, and held a finger up to my lips to hush me. I watched as the blood flowed freely down his arm, but it stopped. It was like watching something in reverse, the blood flowed back to the wound and I watched as it quickly sealed itself shut until a small white line was left. Even that too was gone in a few more seconds.

Mesmerized now—I wasn't sure if I would be able to look away he still looked the same as before. His arm was perfect, like there had never been a cut in the first place. I traced my hand over the long gone cut, more confused now then ever. I didn't see his hand move. One second, his left hand was hanging at his side, the next, his nail was digging painfully into my skin.

I let out a cry and jerked back, holding my hand to my chest as I looked down to survey the damage. Five crescent shaped cuts were in the top of my hand, I watched as blood welled up to the surface and flowed over. Horrified now, I watched as the blood returned to the five small cuts and vanished altogether.

I forced my eyes back up at him, I was close to loosing it, I could feel it. A sharp laugh escaped my throat, I was close to hysterics as well. "You son of a bitch, you cut me, why?" I snapped at him, glad that anger had finally made its appearance.

"Look at me, Kagome." Inuyasha said when I looked back at my hand, now healed. I searched my arm for the scar from the car crash that I was in a couple of years ago, it was a jagged puckered scar, but it was gone now.

"No." I said, well and truly frightened once again. I didn't know this stranger. I didn't know a thing about him, he was sick. A true sick fetish freak trying to convince me of something that's not true.

"Look, Kagome. I ask of you, please look me in the eye. I want you to know that I am telling you the truth when I say this." He pleaded with me.

"No" I said with more force this time, I refused to look, he couldn't make me.

"Yes, you will look me in the eye when I tell you the truth. _Look at me, Kagome_." He snapped, "or are you so afraid of me?"

"Of course I'm afraid!" I snapped back at him, "why wouldn't I be? I'm stuck in a barn with a crazed madman who just sliced his own wrist! Why should I believe you when you say you're telling the truth?"

Yet, against my will, I looked at him, making eye contact. I wish I hadn't look at him, for there was truth in his eyes. He honestly believed with his non beating heart in something that didn't exist.

"You and I." He started, "We are vampires."

I stared at Inuyasha for a split second. Laughter bubbled out of my chest and overflowed my mouth until I was doubled over in laughter. "Yeah, right!" I gasped between breaths. "If you're a vampire then that makes me Marilyn Marrow." Wetness collected at the corner of my eyes as I tried to stop my laughter. Calming down, I stood back up straight.

Inuyasha was nothing but a crazed wannabe vampire. That probably explained the changing color eyes. He must have went and bought some high tech contacts or something, his so called fangs were also probably nothing but fakes super glued in his mouth.

"That's sick, you know that? And what's even worse is that I was starting to believe what you was telling me. Geez, you should have kept the 'v' word under wraps for a couple of more hours until you had me totally convinced you weren't human. Go ahead and take out the contacts."

"Contacts?" He asked, bewildered. "Don't you understand what I have told you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're a vampire, undead, a bloodsucker, a leech, Nosferatu, a fake, a sick freak o with an even sicker fetish. Shall I continue or have I got it right? I bet you go around and stab people in the necks and suck them dry. Oooohhhh, scary." I said waving my arms around a bit, I felt a little foolish, but this whole thing was probably nothing more then a sick joke.

If I hadn't knew Naraku and Inuyasha better, I wouldn't be surprised if they had somehow hypnotized me into thinking that I was raped stupid and that my throat was slit.

I wondered were the cameras were, they were probably laughing at me. Wait till I slap a lawsuit in their smug faces, laugh on that mother fuckers. I thought bitterly.

"Oh, wait, I did miss something. If you're a 'vampire', and I'm a 'vampire' then what's gonna happen? Am I gonna start running around in a Dracula cape saying "I shall drink your bloooood." And, don't forget, "I... Am... Dracula!" I snorted in disgust, my friendship with this weirdo in the trash. As soon as I got home, I'm going to hire myself a lawyer and I am going to sue everyone who was involved in this sick joke.

Inuyasha sighed, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him, no, more like glared at him. I only wanted to go home now. I was just tried. "There must be a way to prove to you what I am saying is the truth. I am not lying, my dear, I am telling the truth. I am a vampire, and I know how to prove it to you."

I snorted at that, "Oh, what? You gonna whip out a cape and do Dracula's line while flashing fake fangs super glued to your gums? Pleased, you sick bastard. You're going to get sued along with the others." I looked back up at him but paused, when did he move? Striking a simple pose, he had his arms crossed across his chest and his ankles were crossed too. I stared at his feet, they weren't touching the ground.

I looked back up at his face, he was smiling a small sad smile. That's what I noticed extending from his back. Large, leathery black wings. I didn't even realized I had moved. I took a mad dash towards the door barred by bags of oats. They should have been too heavy for me to budge even in the slightest, but grabbed the door handle and pulled with all my might. The bags weighed next to nothing.

Not pausing long enough to take that interesting tidbit in, I raced towards the large double doors at the far end of the horse stables. The sound of leather met my ears and blackness surrounded me. Shutting off all sense of sight, leaving the sound of breath against my neck and the nervous tramping of the horses around me.

I gave a cry of pure, unadulterated terror.

Whimpering in fear, I struggled to free myself, but I couldn't move at all. Arms were wrapped around my shoulders and I felt Inuyasha's face against my neck, his chin resting on my shoulder. Darkness closed around me until the only thing I could see were the thin leathery wings surrounding me like a cocoon. "Shh." He cooed like I was an child afraid of the fuzzy green sweater in the closet. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, Kagome."

I didn't believe him.

**xxxxx**

**(a/n) **There's ch four, don't forget to review. I don't feel like saying much right now. Guess I shall see you again in ch 5


	5. Going Up In Smoke

**Chapter Five**.

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**xxxxx**

Darkness enclosed me, the sound of soft breathing met my ears as the breath itself ruffled my hair. Large dark, bat-like wings surrounded me, blocking off all sense of sight. I could see the tiny veins criss crossing in the leathery skin like spider veins. There was no heart beat, yet his blood was still flowing through his veins.

If my heart were beating, it would have been racing. However, the absent hear of my heart thudding in my ears was actually more terrifying then the vampire who had his body wrapped around me like a dark, brooding cocoon. Small whimpers of fear escaped my throat as the vampire made cooing noises at me to calm me down. Feeling lightheaded, I struggled in earnest, trying to gain my freedom but unable to do so pissed me off.

Anger felt better then fear. Anger I could deal with, fear was a totally different matter. I gritted my teeth and twisted my body around in his grip. His arms slid off of me like he was covered in butter. I slammed my heel into his breast bone, trying to get him away from me. I thought he would grunt and stumble back a few steps which would give me some more time to run away and hide. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to escape, and believe me, as soon as I can, I'll listen to each and every single one of them.

What I wasn't expecting, however, was this: One minute I was standing, with my heel digging into his chest, he made a sound like he was gurgling water. The sharp snap of bone met my ears as Inuyasha flew, _flew _through the air. His back slammed into a stall and he still kept on going. Wood snapped and splintered, cement crumbled, metal snapped and twisted under the force of his body until he was leaning against the far wall, sitting against a snapped bean that threatened to bring the entire left side of the roof of the barn crashing down.

And this wasn't just a plain wooden barn either. Above all the sounds of the breaking materials, I also heard another snap, another snap of bone. I stared in horror, without thought, I started to rush towards Inuyasha, I wanted to see if he was okay but I stopped myself. He was staring up at me with anger and rage, his head was hanging at an odd angle and his chest was sunken and bloody.

My gag reflex made its appearance and I doubled over, my hand over my mouth as I gaged at the carnage I just unleashed. I really was a demon. No human would have the power to actually crush another human's chest with one hand. Nor would he be able to make the person fly through the air like a freaking bullet.

Breathing heavily, the smell of oak and horse shit helped calm me down slightly. With a shaky breath, I looked back up at Inuyasha. My body literally froze in place. His head was back on straight and he looked like he was trying to stand up. The look me was giving me would have made the devil himself piss his pants and run home crying to his mommy. It made me want to wet my drawers myself and run home to _my _mommy..

With another cry of fear, I took a few steps backwards, twisted around and fled as fast as my new vampiric legs could carry me.

**--Inuyasha's Point of View--**

Her large eyes, once brown, glowed a bright crimson color. If I thought she was lovely before, now she was breathtaking. But as I watched her flee from me like I was a monster, I knew I had made another mistake. Only this time, however, at least I haven't brought my own family into this. Actually, I had made many mistakes. So many fucking mistakes.

First one was me staying in this area for so long. I knew I should have left once I had laid my eyes on Kagome. Who was almost the spitting image of Midoriko. Sure, there were some differences here and there, but the similarities were so terrifying that I had actually believed that another vampire had brought my mortal lover and betrayer over. That was until I heard Kagome's heart beating. Then I knew she wasn't my dead love, she was human who looked just like her.

Just like last time when I revealed myself to her, Midoriko ran away like I was a monster. Maybe I am a monster. After all, 30 years is a long time to denie yourself the touch of another. But I did that, because I just couldn't bear the thought of seeing myself as a monster through someone else's eyes once more.

As I laid there, I could no longer hear Kagome. She was too far gone and I was still unable to move. The heel of her palm to my chest shattered my breast bone and my neck snapped like a toothpick when I hit one of the cement walls. I wasn't sure which one it was. But I did know one thing. I couldn't let a newly turned vamp threaten the entire vampire population, even if I created her. If she was unable to accept that we existed and that she was one, and accept me as her sire, I had to put her down.

I made the mistake of not killing Midoriko when she fled from me, but I wouldn't make that same mistake twice. Even though my dead heart hurt, I would have to kill Kagome if there was no other choice, I would not allow another vampire holocaust happen on my account. I would stake myself before I let that happen.

I could still see what happened on that night when I was hiding out in the Highgate Cemetery in London. I should have never fled to that cemetery, nor should I have saved that woman's life. But I did and I should have never done that, but hey, there's only so much you can do when you're being chased by a crazed mod wilding torches and pitchforks.

**--December 24, 1969--**

The night was white and gray. The land was covered in a fresh dusting of large snowflakes. The moon was struggling to break free of the snow clouds that which threatened to drop another large amount of snow on London. Even though the night was quiet, it was alive and the sharp taste of anger and rage was thick.

My breath came out in white puffs as I fled for my life. The yells and hollers behind me were distant, but they were, surprisingly gaining on me fast. But, I wouldn't be able to out run them for long, sharp pains kept on shooting from my side to my head from were an old farmer out in the country stabbed me for preying on his old mule. I attacked the old man, I tore through his body like he was a piece of wet tissue paper.

I was already covered in the old man's blood when I realized what I had done. Unfortunately, I hadn't killed him fast enough because his screams awoken the entire little village. I wasn't even too sure where I was, I only knew I was on the outskirts of London. I knew that the pitchfork had pierced my left lung, but thanks to my vampiric side, it wasn't a fatal blow. The only type of fatal blow that could actually kill me was a knife to the heart or to my head.

My feet left bloody footprints in the snow, an easy trail to follow but I didn't have enough time to turn around and cover my blood trail. The strength in my arms and legs was slowly draining away and it was all I could do to keep myself from going face first into the snow. Even though the angry mod from the small village was far behind me, I could still hear the crackle of their torches.

I was only half vampire, so I was unable to sprout my wings and take to the sky and escape. Instead, I was stuck on foot and I knew that my feet would soon fail me. I pressed my hand into my bleeding side and willed the blood to stop escaping my body, but that was hopeless. I was a fast healer, but it still took a while to stop the bleeding when a major blood vessel was severed.

Two, in fact.

I took a quick inventory around myself and noticed the graves and tombstones. Great, I wondered how in the hell I had made it to the freaking Highgate Cemetery. That's when I smelt something that was different from the maddening rage coming from the mod still chasing me. It was fear. As well as the smell of incenses. I paused and look around me, trying to find out where both scents were coming from.

The sight of the old cemetery at night was eerie, it looked haunted, as if ghouls and vampires alike made this place their home. How very original, I thought with a scoff. The last place I wanted to be caught was in a damned cemetery, but when the mob did catch up to me, I was taking as many as I could down with me. This night may be my last, but it was also going to be the last for the biggest part of that damned mob as well.

If I was up to my full strength then I'd jerk one of the tombs open and hide out with the dead person until the mob dispersed, but I wasn't up to my full strength so I wouldn't be able to do that. That option was out for the count.

I detest both humans and pure-blooded vampires alike. Looking down on half-breeds like myself like we were nothing but pests to them. No one outside of my family knew that I wasn't pure-blooded. Because hunting male half-breeds like myself, was a sport to most of the older vamps. But the girls and women who were half-breeds, they were sold like cattle and used as slaves, usually sex slaves.

I shuddered involuntary, I still remembered that old vampire who came to my father's home that night many years ago. He was in possession of a half-breed. I could smell the fear emitting from the poor girl, I believe her name was Rin. We bought her from the old vampire because my brother Sesshomaru wanted her. It was practically love at first sight, my brother officially became pussy whipped by that little slip of a girl.

He just about changed over night thanks to the young eight year old.

A woman's scream rang in my ears. I heard many screams in my life, but this one cut through me. A young woman's scream of fear and terror. I blinked, suddenly realizing that I had sank to my knees while going through memory lane, I also could hear the panting of the mob. Fuck, they were almost on top of me. With a curse, I forced myself to my feet and I saw a dark figure about ten yards away from me trip and fall. I knew it was the woman who had screamed.

I saw another figure, a much larger one stalking towards her as she frantically tried to crawl away from the man. _Stupid girl_, I thought angrily, _if she had any sense in her head then she'd know better then to roam such a place at night, she deserved the fate that the man was going to wreck on her._ I looked behind me and I saw the lights reflecting off of the fires from the torches, the men were getting closer to me. Any minute now, they'd have me.

I jumped to my feet, preparing to flee, but the woman had spotted me.

"Please, help me!" She cried. I froze, when I heard her childlike voice calling out to me to help her in her time of need, it was desperate. I should have ran, I should have left the woman to the mob's rescue, but for some reason, I couldn't make myself flee. I was always fleeing from something in some form or another.

With a ragged curse, I turned back towards the woman and dashed towards the man who was raising a knife over his head. He didn't see me until I was on him. It was an easy victory, the man was already ill and dieing a painful death. He was probably driven to madness by the pain. His eyes were wild and he was nothing more then crazed. It was simple, easy, and clean.

I grabbed both sides of his head and twisted. The sickening snap made me smile, I wasn't sure, but I always loved to slay the ones who were nothing but twisted crazed people intent on hurting others. I looked down at the woman as the man fell, lifeless and limp, to the ground. My breath caught in my chest, I had seen many beautiful women over my lifetime, but something stood out on this one.

Large brown, doe like eyes and dark hair, and pale skin. The coloring was common, but she was not common. I blinked and I reached my hand out, trailing my finger tips along her jaw line. She shuddered and her breath caught in her chest as I caught a new scent over taking her fear: lust.

I felt myself jump to attention at her arousal and I reached down slowly with my other hand and cupped her cheek as I knelt down on the ground in front of her. I held her still as I lowered my face closer to her own, my eyes on her slightly parted lips. Her breath was coming in faster as I touched my lips to hers. I shuddered at the softness of her lips cushioning my much harder ones.

I heard the mod yell out as they caught sight of me, keeling over a maiden on the ground, great, now they probably thought I was going to steal away the woman and ravish her before killing her. I shook my head in disgust before I turned away from the humans and ran.

I didn't make it far, however. The fight, even though it wasn't much of a fight, left me even weaker then before. My foot got caught on an unseen tree root jutting out of the ground and I tripped and landed flat on my face with a mouth full of snow. Spluttering like a fool, I struggled to get to my feet but I was out for the count and the torch wilding mob was gaining on me, they'd have me in a few more moments.

I tried to push myself off of the ground, but I wasn't able to.

Wonderful, isn't this just fucking fantastic? Fuck.

**--Present--**

I shook myself out of memory lane. With a groan, I forced myself to my feet and stood up and sniffed at the air. Kagome's scent was long gone and I wouldn't have been able to find her due to her scent had faded away. But my blood was still in her veins and it sang to me like a siren and a beacon. I would find her, no doubt about that, but the question was, what would I do with her when I did find her?

I honestly didn't want to find out what I would have to do, but I still needed to fetch her. A thirsty newly born vampire running through the streets full of humans, that in itself is going to be disastrous. I only hoped that I could get to her before she made a meal of some poor innocent fool. I stretched out my sore wings, they took most of the blows from going through several walls. I shook my head and ran towards the open doors that led out into the night. The sun was going to rise soon and Kagome just might decide to take the decision out of my hands by walking out in the sun and going up in smoke.

Hell, if I wasn't careful I just might join her in a smoky fate.

Well damn.

**xxxxx**

**(a/n) **Hey, there, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too. It wasn't as much exciting as the others, but oh well. The next one will be much more exciting and blah blah blah. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, oh and those of you who are confused, let me explain a bit.

**1.)** Kagome is now a vampire.

**2.)**Inuyasha was once a half-breed, but thanks to the group who gang raped Kagome, he is a pure-blooded vampire.

(If that confuses you, like, how the hell is he a pure blood now, when he was a mutt, well. This comes from chapter three I believe.)

"_For when a half-vampire/half-human dies, the vampire's blood running through their veins takes over the body, destroying the human part and the person is reborn into his undead life and a full fledged vampire. His mind and personality stays the same, but his biology is completely different."_

**3.) **Inuyasha's mom is human, his dad is a vampire, Sesshomaru has a vampire mom so the two of them are half siblings.

**4.)**In other words, when a half breed dies, he becomes a pure blooded vamp because the vamp side of the half breed eats the human side. Some go crazy because of this, while others remain exactly the same, with a couple of more things, thirst for blood, bat wings, etc.

**5.) **I still haven't decided where this is actually taking place, town, country, continent, etc. But I still like the way its going.

I hope that helps, don't forget to review. And if your still confused, ask your questions in your reviews and I'll explain in the next chapter in my A/N... if I remember that is. Byes.

--sais sera


	6. A Long and Bitter Hatred

**Chapter Six**

**xxxxx**

I fled the barn with no destination in mind, other then the need to put as much distance between myself and _him. _I shook. I wasn't sure why I was shaking, only that I was shaking. Denial can be a bitch. I didn't want to believe him, I truly didn't but I no longer had the luxury of denial because I sent him flying with one hand. _One hand!_

How the hell can you deny something like that? And believe me, I still didn't want to believe it. Who knows, maybe this is nothing but a bad dream. Hopefully I'll wake up in a cold sweat pretty soon, disappointed in my life. Maybe I could go home and pretend that nothing ever happened, that is was nothing but a joke.

Maybe it is still just a joke... Yeah, and when pigs fly I'll be the Queen of England. I shook my head, I was being stupid.

My stomach started to cramp and I flinched at the strange burning pain that seemed to spread from my stomach out to my limbs until my entire body was hurting. I knew what it was. It I really was a vampire then I was burning for blood. No!

I didn't want to be damned and soulless, forever lost. A sudden pain in my gut quickly spread even more until it was no longer just an annoying itch. I knew I needed to feed, but I didn't want to. How could I?

I held my hand over my mouth as I stifled a cry, and my tongue pricked on something. I opened my mouth and probed at my canines which have elongated. _I am a vampire, I have fangs now. What will my dentist will think? _

I'll never be able to enjoy a summer day at the beach again. I'll never be able to have children. Never be able to go shopping during the day and hang out with Mama. My mom! How could I face my family again, what could I tell them? What could I say? _Hey, mom, I'm a vampire now, guess what I'm gonna be for Halloween!_ Right.

Oh God, I think I'm going to be ill.

I stopped and knelt down and placed my head between my knees, fighting back panic. What could I do? What should I do...? What _can_ I do? A bubble of near-hysterical laughter rosed in my throat. What about my favorite fattening foods? I won't be able to pig out on junk foods and watch Jerry Springer or Dr. Phil throughout the day.

I wasn't sure how long I walked, but with each passing minute the pain in my insides was growing worse. The ache in my belly spread, burning throughout all of my nerves until my entire body was on fire. I'd never felt such agonizing pain before. It was like my bones were melting, everything was turning to ash.

I wondered when the sun would rise, maybe I'd just stand around and wait for it to rise and hopefully I'll just burst into flames so that way I won't have to deal with this anymore. But the thought of burning to death wasn't very appealing. Even if it might have been quick and pain free. What if it took several minutes and I felt each cell of my body being licked by fire. That still wasn't very appealing... I looked around myself, surrounded by acres of corn. When the hell did I come across a corn field? Each way I looked, corn, corn and more corn. Claustrophobia started to set in and I started to hyperventilate. It felt like everything was getting smaller and it was getting harder and harder to breath.

Panic started to set into me, making me suddenly think that the corn crop was endless and that I'd never be able to escape from the corn. I dashed between the stalks, the leaves leaving marks and little stings of pain on my flesh. It felt like I had ran for hours, but it could only have been a matter of moments until I broke through the corn crop and stumbled to a stop.

I doubled over and rested my hands on my knees as a cold sweet popped up on my skin, making my apparently borrowed clothes stick to my body.

I could feel something was coming, something had its sights on me and was stalking me. I could sense him- _feel_ him through the silent shadows of the night. His blood was singing in my veins, his aura was piercing my body like a thousand knifes.

_Kagome_

I started at the voice in my head. I twisted around, looking for the demon, but I didn't see him. Where was he? Good question, were was I? I didn't even have a freaking clue. I shook myself out of my stupor and started to run again, he was tracking me and I didn't want to be found. I didn't run two steps when he landed in front of me, like a fallen angel cast out of the heavens. His wings were spread out, blocking the view behind him.

His eyes glowed blood red and he stared at me like I was his prey and he was the grim reaper himself who came to reap my soul and send me to the pits of hell.

I screamed. And I turned around and ran for my life.

I didn't make it very far.

He slammed his shoulder into my backside, the force of which felt like a wrecking ball. His shoulder hit me between my shoulder blades, knocking the breath out of me and sending me face first into the ground. A hand dug into my shoulder and I was flipped onto my back, Inuyasha grabbed my collar and jerked me off of the ground, my feet dangled and I gripped his hand.

I cried out and started to kick, but it felt like I was falling and my back was slammed into the ground, causing my winded body to spasm with pain.

The vampire straddled me and held me down with one hand and reached into his pocket for something. I cried out and bucked, trying to free myself from his grip. The tingle under my skin told me that the sun was close to rising and I could see that the sky was brightening. Inuyasha bared his fangs at me and snarled.

"Cease your struggles, Kagome." He snapped and brought his hand down. I cried out and flinched. His hand was resting right next to my left ear and I looked over at his hand and what he was gripping. I gulped. It was a stake. He released the stake and grabbed my collar once more and lifted my upper body off the ground until his face was right in my own.

"Do you fear me, little girl?" He said in a cold voice which terrified me even more then the mouthful of fangs he was flashing. "Well?" I nodded my head once, which caused him to smirk. The little smirk did it for me, with a growl of my own, I slammed my forehead into his mouth. Which gave me an instant migraine and Inuyasha jumped off of me and landed on his side, his hands gripping his lower face as he howled with pain.

I flashed my own fangs and jumped at him, I straddled his waist and slammed my fist into his face. Inuyasha didn't fight back, he didn't try to defend himself, he just let me beat him into a bloody pulp. And I did too, I hit him everywhere I could. His throat, his chest, his face, arms, shoulders. Blood ran, bones cracked, my knuckles screamed in protest until I wore myself out and I grabbed his collar with both my hands.

"How could you?" I cried, tears ran to the surface and I became blinded by my tears. He was sprawled out under me, giving himself to my beating that I was giving him. It was humbling and I felt bad for beating the shit out of him but I wasn't going to regret it. I was no longer into the punches I was giving him, they were nothing but love taps compared to my first twenty or so punches.

I struggled to keep from crying at the unfairness of it all. I was raped, I was murdered, I was turned into a vampire and it was all against my will. When I woke up this morning, I didn't think that I was going to be brutally raped and murdered. And then turned into a soulless monster. I wrapped my arms around myself and lowered my head until it was touching Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Why?" I blabbered on incoherently as I struggled to make sense of it all. "Why did you turn me into a monster?"

"I couldn't let you die. Hate me if you must, destroy me if it would make you feel better but I could not have let you died." He whispered with a groan of pain. I jerked away from him like I had been electrocuted. Another wave of anger beat at me but I was just too tired to vent it out on him. Inuyasha groaned as he struggled to sat up. I helped him a little, before slapping him once again.

"Why, I would have preferred to die then to know that I'm forever damned. I hate you, you bastard." I cried, suddenly realizing that I truly did hate Inuyasha. All my affections for him died when I died. I looked at him, the evidence I had beaten him was all but gone now. Even now, I watched as his skin quickly knitted back together until he was once again whole. There wasn't a scar on him.

"How could you?" I slapped him once more, summoning all my power. The sharp crack of flesh on flesh echoed like a gun shot. "how could you!?" Rage and anger bubbled in me until it took all of my will power to keep myself from launching at him again and beating him stupid.

"Would you whether be dead?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" I cried out. "I know I'll never be able to forgive you for this, I'll hate you for as long as I live! I'm leaving and don't you dare follow me!"

"That will be a long and bitter hatred." He said dryly. I lunged for his throat. I was twisted and slammed into the ground before I even realized what had happened. "Damn it woman, stop attacking me!" He shouted and shoved his palm into the back of my skull, slamming my face into the ground. Grass went up my nose and dirt filled my mouth. "Next time you strike out at me without a just cause, I might not be as nice." He growled in my ear. He flipped me around and straddled my stomach.

He looked like he wanted to straggle me.

Once again, I tried to buck him off. He leaned down and pinned my arms above my head with one hand and a steely palm covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I also realized something that was even more surprising, Inuyasha had an erection pressed against my belly--and I liked it.

"Don't be afraid, you know I won't hurt you." I grumbled under his hand a _yeah right_. But I tried to buck him off as hard as I could. To no avail. Each move I took caused his erection to press into my stomach. "Kagome, stop struggling!" I didn't listen as I continued to struggle in earnest. "Kagome, stop it before I flip you on your stomach and mount you like a dog." That caused me to freeze. "Yeah, you're right, I'm turned on and its taking all my will power to keep myself from ripping your clothes off and ravishing you like an animal."

"Listen to me, Kagome, what would you do if you went home in the state you are in. Don't you feel the ache in your body, your dry throat that seems like you've been eating sand paper? So far you haven't been near anything that breaths and has a heartbeat so you don't know if you'll be able to keep yourself from attack the first thing you see."

I gulped, unsure if I was strong enough for this or not. The itch under my skin was getting stronger.

"What if you came across your mother and attacked her? How would you be able to handle yourself knowing that you were unable to control your thirst and that you were responsible for your mother's death? What then? Would you run away and hide like a coward?"

I glared at him, suddenly wishing that the sun would rise and smoke us both. At least then, I wouldn't have to worry about attacking my mom and he wouldn't be able to stalk the streets at night and ravishing young maidens like an animal.

"I'm going to remove my hand and if you so mush as scream, I swear I'll rip out your damn tongue, do you understand me?" I nodded, knowing that he would do just that. He slowly slid away from me until he wasn't touching any part of my being. I scrambled up to my feet, prepared to run away but his eyes held me in place.

"Come with me, Kagome. I can teach you how to tame your thirst, how to keep yourself from killing everything that has blood rushing through their veins. You don't have to be a monster." He said, reaching out to me. I furrowed my brow and slapped his hand away.

"Never! I will never go willingly anywhere with you, you son of a bitch. I can't, no, I won't accept that I'm what you are, I'd rather die first before I drink from anyone's vein." I shouted in his face. I noticed that with each word, his face turned darker and darker until he truly did look like a real demon.

"Fine, I guess you just sealed your fate Kagome. I am sorry that it had to turn out like this, but I won't let you threaten my kind with your ignorance. It's time someone shows you the ropes of being undead."

I didn't even see him move until it was too late. A sharp pain hit me in the middle of my chest and I cried out and looked down at the thin slip of wood sticking out of my chest. It was another stake. "Please forgive me for this, Kagome, but I can't let you run freely among the streets. The chance of you turning feral is too great." Inuyasha said as he slammed the stake into my heart. I knew no more as my body went still and numbness quickly spread throughout my body. With a gasp, I felt myself falling until I hit the ground.

**--Inuyasha's Point of View--**

I bent down and scooped up Kagome's frozen body into my arms. Fortunately for her, a stake won't kill a vampire, it only parallelizes a vampire until the stake itself is removed from the heart. Kagome stared up at me, her eyes were full of shock, disbelief and fear. I should kill her now, just finish her off so she wouldn't suffer.

But damn me, I'm a selfish creature and I don't want her dead. I want her very much undead and in my arms. I looked up as the sun made its appearance. I squinted as the bright light blinded me. I wish I had grabbed a pair of sunglasses for this.

Unlike the vampires in folklore, the sunlight was a nuisance and too much sunlight will kill a vampire, but it won't make us burst into flames, it might make our skin tight and burn like we were getting a very bad sunburn, but it usually isn't fatal... unless your trapped in the desert with no shade present, then your ass is bird chow.

I sighed and looked back towards were the broken barn was. Well damn, I didn't mean for that to happen. That farmer is going to be livid when he realizes that his barn is no more then scrap. Unfortunately, I had to set the barn on fire, leave no evidence and protect the secret. I'll probably drop off the amount if would coast to get a new barn, but at least I got all the animals out before I torched the place.

Even now, I could hear the sirens of the firefighters and the smoke was billowing up into the sky like a giant angry beast. I shook my head, maybe I bit off more then I could chew this time. I felt my wings slip out of my back as I stretched them before I spread them. I'd have to be careful not to be seen by anyone below ground and in the air.

Its much faster to travel by air, but the last thing you need is to have pictures of you with your wings spread stamped all over the Internet. Last time a vampire posted pictures of herself all vamped out, well lets just say it wasn't pretty what happened to the vampire herself.

The crime was treason and the penalty was death. She was captured, dragged in front of the Vampire Council, prosecuted, and burned alive all in the same day. That had to be the worst day on her list.

Its less likely for some birdwatcher with a camera to capture a picture of you if your really really high in the air. Then you look nothing more then a hawk of some other large bird or prey. That's a little bit ironic. That thought forced a chuckle of out me as I spread my wings wide and jumped into the air.

My leathery wings took hold of a cool morning breeze and I rode it to its fullest and rose quickly into the air until the land looked like squares of differently colored blocks. The smoking ruins of the barn was in sight and many news crews were around and along with the firefighters and I spotted the farmer, wow, he _was_ livid. I noticed one of the media persons point a camera into the air, good thing for them, it was pointing in my direction, it was pointing at the smoke.

If they had gotten me on camera, I'd be forced to destroy them all to keep the film from ever surfacing, I may be far up in the air, but not far enough to keep the news camera from getting a good shot of my face..

I shook my head and held onto Kagome's frozen body tight before I headed towards my nearest lair, it was time to civilize the little vampire, I only hoped she didn't kill me before I trained her enough to protect herself and to keep her thirst under control. The glare she was giving me stated otherwise.

And after all that trouble I went through to get her some new clothes. I literally took a buck shot to the gut from the man of the house. It hurt like a bitch but at least I didn't kill any of the family members, merely knocked all of them stupid and went through their clothes. The daughter's undergarments were quite interesting, I only hoped Kagome liked my taste for black and lacy matching bra and pantie set. Knowing her, she'd probably blow a fuse and explode in front of my face. Oh well, guess I won't know until I get back home.

**xxxxx**

**(A/N) **Hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review, that's all I really have to say now. Oh, and to the question in one of the reviews about Inu getting Kags over her fear, well it'll take a while for her to come around. You're just gonna have to wait and see.


	7. His Conditions

**Chapter Seven**

**xxxxx**

"You bastard." I muttered darkly to no one in particular. I was alone in the room, but anger can be a good roommate, depending on your point of view. If my eyes were lasers, I would have drilled a hole in the burgundy carpet. The scenes flashing in my head, only moments ago. I clenched and unclenched my fists many times over, my fingernails leaving behind red tinted crescent marks. I watched as soon as they appeared, they vanished which only made me even more angry.

I was hurt, scared, and pissed off all at the same time. Talk about multitasking. Even though I tried to keep from thinking about what happened after the Bastard removed the stake from my chest, it still kept on flashing through my head like a damned broken record player.

**--**

I watched with hatred and fury as Inuyasha laid me on the couch in the strange house. The TV itself was rather large, probably one of the biggest televisions I had ever seen up close. The room itself was deferentially a lounge or something of the sort. The smell of old pizza and stale popcorn filled the room. The smells made my stomach twist painfully and I felt a little sick. However, underlying the smell was the distinct scent of fresh human blood.

I looked around the room as best as I could, but I couldn't see very far because I couldn't move my head. The only impression I had when Inuyasha carried me in here in his arms like a child was many old pizza boxes, several opened and spilled popcorn bowls and the paper bags they can in, many recliners, bean bags, and the huge couch that took up most of the far wall away from the TV. I shall dub this room, the TV room. Nah, maybe the Smelly Pizza and Popcorn room. Stupid, I know, but I had to get my mind elsewhere from the strangely satisfying visions of me tearing Inuyasha's head clean off his shoulders as soon as I could move.

Inuyasha left me then, I could hear him going through different things, I heard drawers open and shut. The clink of glass and the scent of even fresher blood drifted to my nostrils. The smell caused my stomach to crap and suddenly all my nerve endings were on fire. The stake was the only thing keeping me from jumping to my feet and tearing whatever the blood source was from Inuyasha's damn fingers and drinking it myself to put an end to the agony.

However, because the stake was still in my chest, the only thing I could do was moan inwardly and ache. I heard soft footsteps padding back towards me and Inuyasha was there again. Inuyasha lifted my head up and waved a bloodied rag under my nose. I groaned inwardly, the pig headed jackass was tormenting me. I felt my teeth lengthen and slid out of my jaw like they were on wheels or some other stupid thing that didn't currently come to mind.

Inuyasha opened my jaw and I saw the red bag hovering just outside my line of vision for a couple of moments until something cold pressed against my extended canines and blood rushed over my tongue and down my throat. It felt as if soothing balm was rubbed into an extremely bad sunburn or fresh water after days of wondering helplessly in the desert with no nourishment or water. Unfortunately, I was unable to swallow so Inuyasha had to help me with that.

After the bag was drained, Inuyasha plucked it from my teeth and I saw what it was. A blood bag. Geez, the Red Cross didn't mention that little tidbit. Keeping my head up off the couch, Inuyasha sat down and placed my head in his lap, brushing my hair back off of my face. The jerk, he was probably trying to sooth me for him staking me. Yeah, like a few pettings would make me forget something like that.

Your out of your damn mind, jackass.

Inuyasha looked down at me, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Kagome, but I could not allow a thirsty newborn lose in any city near here. The outcome would have been disastrous." He shook his head. "You're so stubborn. You thought you could overcome your thirst but you didn't see your eyes when I waved that soiled rag under your nose. Your eyes were crimson and ashen, which told me you wouldn't have been able to prevent yourself from attacking. You looked like you were prepared for the kill. Stupid girl! You would have attacked the first living thing large enough to sink your teeth into!"

Inuyasha growled before reaching out towards me. I heard an odd sucking noise moments before warmth spread through my body. Down to each toe and fingertip. I jumped up away from Inuyasha, out of his lap and his reach. Crouched beside the TV, I snarled at him. Inuyasha, not worried at all, rested his arms on top of the couch, exposing his chest. The stake was in the floor next to his feet, covered in blood.

I looked down at my chest and saw, through the hole in the shirt, a large gaping wound, that by all rights should have killed me.

"Kagome, if you think you can take care of yourself, defend yourself against veterans like myself, then come at me. If you can take me out, then you can take care of yourself. Well, little girl?" He mocked.

I opened my mouth and growled in anger and lunged at him. He was sitting on the couch, relaxed. He wouldn't be able to doge my attack. Not only was he a traitor, he was stupid and had an over flatted ego. My left hand reached down from the stake, I was going to stake him then torment him for a few hours before leaving him out side for a date with the sun.

However, I didn't get very far. I missed the way his muscles were tensed and drawn tight. He looked relaxed and content, yet he sprang away from the couch, his movements were nothing but a blur. One millisecond, he was in front of me, the next, I had my face shoved into the couch and Inuyasha had his knee driven into my shoulder blades, his head next to my ear.

"What's wrong? Didn't you even see me move, girlie? I gave you plenty of time to evade my move, but you were too damned slow to even see me move. Stupid child! Do you think others would go easy on you!" I shook with fury and hatred, I was starting to get tired of behind pinned down.

"You're lucky that I'm your sire, otherwise I would have just took your head off for your stupidity. What would have happened if you came across one of the elders? They would have tortured you for you attacking them then kill you. On the other hand, some would love to have a female fledgling to torment and rape for a couple of centuries before growing tired of you and slaying you. Or what about those who hunt our kind? They would have taken you prisoner, interrogated ruthlessly, then killed, who knows. Perhaps one of the Slayers would love to have a weak vampire for a pet." Inuyasha snarled in my ear.

I didn't even bother to struggle against him. It was pretty much pointless, he was like a mountain, unmoving and unbendable. I struggled to rein in my temper, thinking that Inuyasha was just trying to scare me. Nothing more. Inuyasha pushed himself away from me and stood up. I jumped to my feet, glaring at him.

"If you think you can survive on your own with no training, then by all means, go ahead and leave. However, I'll have to chase you down again, however, next time instead of only staking you, I would have to kill you. Otherwise, there's a guest room down the hall there. Go there and cool off, when your calm come back and give me your answer."

He turned his back on me, clearly dismissing me. I surprised myself. Instead of lunging at him and trying to take him down again, I turned around and walked down the hall and entered the bedroom. But first, I did some damage to the walls on the way to the room. Damage to the wall, a.k.a. punching large holes in the wall.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, muttering dark things about what I would like to do to Inuyasha. I glared at the burgundy carpet. After a couple of minutes of steaming inwardly, it was like a light switch had been turned off.

All my anger suddenly drained, he was right. Even though I didn't want to believe it, I knew Inuyasha was right, without a doubt. I am stubborn. I thought only because Inuyasha was relaxed, that he would be an easy target. I was wrong. Maybe next time I'm wrong, who knows, I just might lose my head.

Literally.

With a snarl, I stood up and walked over to the closed door. Inuyasha wanted an answer did he? Well, I'll give him a fucking answer.

I entered the TV room, and looked around. All the stale pizza boxes were gone, along with the popcorn. Inuyasha was slumped across the couch, remote in hand, watching a movie. Knowing him, it was probably naughty. I looked up at the TV screen. A couple was doing the horizontal tango. Geez, how _freaking_ typical!

Inuyasha didn't even look up. The TV switched off and I took a deep breath and let it out in a frustrated sigh. "Fine." I said. "Fine, I'll stay here and train. But swear to me this, Inuyasha, as soon as I can control my thirst and put you on the ground, you will let me walk away and never search for me, talk to me, or even think of me."

Inuyasha sat up slowly, his much larger body uncurling off of the couch. He stood up and turned to me, giving me a smirk. "And why would I want to agree to your conditions. If you want me to agree to yours, you must agree to mine."

"What are they." I snapped, started to feel angry again. I wasn't expecting him wanting conditions, which was pretty stupid.

"All in due time, my dear. When your training is finished, and when you put me on the ground, then you will know what those conditions are. However, will you agree to this without knowing what my conditions are?"

"If it gives me an eternity without you, then yes. I will agree to whatever they are." I stated, lifting my head in the air. Inuyasha smiled a slow sly smile, and I suddenly wished I could take back my words. What ever his conditions were, I don't think I'm going to like them much.

**(A/N) **well, there's another chapter, a little shorter then the others, but oh well. My thanks to those who have continued to review. I really don't have much to say right now, so I guess I'll just wrap this up. Don't forget to review.


	8. Bloodbath

**Chapter Eight**

**xxxxx**

Training sucked major ass.

I thought school exams sucked ass and was the worst thing to ever do. I was wrong, training is totally worse then school. Even though I agreed to train under the bastard, doesn't mean I had to be happy about the whole process. I have never been tripped and slapped and punched so many times in my entire life then the past couple of hours. I was totally out of breath, and my clothes were soaked with sweat and Inuyasha wasn't even breathing hard!

If this training didn't mount up to anything... wait, well I guess the number of bruises were mounting up, considering I was covered in them. Panting, I was bent over, resting my hands on my knees. I hoped that I wouldn't have to do this each and ever single day! If that was the case then I was just going to let Inuyasha kill me and put me out of my freaking misery. This was down right ridiculous! I know I was complaining, quiet a bit, but this was still a pain in the ass.

"Focus!" Inuyasha said from across the room. He circled me, trying to appear relaxed, but I could see the way he was tensed, I knew because I myself was tense. My eyes roamed over him, shirtless, with a pair of shorts on he looked good enough to eat. Growling at that train of thought, I shoved it to the back of my mind. It was bad enough that I was ogling my torturer, my nerves were close to being shot. I would never see him move before it was too late and I was on the ground, again.

"Focus this!" I snapped and flipped him off. I didn't even see him move. One minute I was glaring at him, the next my face was slammed into the ground as Inuyasha knocked my feet out under me. Gasping in both pain and shock, I rolled onto my hands and knees and started to stand up. I would have, but Inuyasha's weight was suddenly on my back and I fell back flat on my face. With a moan of pain, I tried to buck him off.

He didn't even budge due to my attempt at freedom. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head and grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to the point where it was short of pain. "I thought I told you no back talk. If your fighting was half as sharp as your tongue then you'd have already defeated me. However, if you like getting your ass whipped repeatedly, then be my guess. Bitch at me all you want 'cause, sweet heart, you're not going to get to the point where you can floor me."

I felt the fury race through my veins as I struggled under him. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Say please." He said sweetly, which pissed me off even more.

"Fuck you!" I shouted and kicked him in the back with the heel of my foot. He grunted a bit and slapped my ass. Completely outraged, I doubled my efforts. The only thing I was doing was bouncing about on the floor, giving him a ride.

"That wasn't very nice, Kagome. Do I need to give you a lesson in manners?"

"I'll show you manners when I get up, I'm going to kick you so fucking hard in the nuts you're going to have a new pair of tonsils!" I screamed at him. I grunted when he pushed my face back onto the blue mat.

"That sounds like an...er ... appealing offer, I think I'll pass sweet heart." He said before swatting my ass again. I growled and he laughed and stood up and walked away from me. Jumping to my feet, I turned on him and rushed him, planning on making good on my threat of kicking him in the nuts. He turned around and before I realized what happened, he had scooped me onto his shoulder like a pack of potatoes and quickly tied my ankles. Outraged, I started to punch his back when I realized that my hands were also tied up.

"Let me go!" I sputtered, outraged at this position. "You're squishing my kidneys!" I pushed myself up away from his back and gasped when he bounced me on his shoulder. I lost my grip on his bare back and my face slapped into his lower back. What a nice lower back he hand, I thought as my eyes quickly roamed across his golden skin. Snarling at myself, I hit his ass with my fists. "Let me go, I don't want my face in your ass!"

He chuckled and slapped my ass in return. I gasped at the sudden pain as he quickly rubbed away the pain. His hand spread across my backside before exploring my ass and squeezing a cheek. I sputtered at that and tried to push myself away from his back but my hands couldn't get a grip. His fingers dipped between my cheeks and stroked my privates. I gasped at the unexpectedness as he quickly rubbed against me. I felt myself bloom for him, and my cheeks flooded with heat at the sudden hatred.

Leaving my attempt at pushing myself up and away from him, I settled with beating his back with my tied fists. I was appalled and disgusted that he was touching me and that I liked it! I felt his hand leaving my ass as he grabbed the waistband of my own shorts, identical to his, as he pulled them down. I gasped and started to kick at him too.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled in fury.

"Why?" He murmured as he stroked me again, this time only my panties preventing him from touching me. "I can smell your arousal, the way your breath caught in your lungs when I first touched you and those small mew sounds. What's this? You're wet too." He said as he dug his fingers deeper.

I moaned and realized what he just said. Angry, I continued to struggle against him. "I'm not aroused! I'm disgusted by your touch! Don't touch me, you make my skin crawl!" I snarled. I wasn't even paying attention to where he was going until he suddenly dropped me on a bed. Eyes widening, I tried to scoot away from him, but my shorts didn't help me very much as Inuyasha lowered himself closer to me. His eyes burned with heat.

"Lie to yourself as much as you want, but your body does not lie, I can smell how much you want me." He lowered his mouth towards mine but I cringed away, suddenly frightful. Inuyasha noticed my cringe and stood up. "However, I will not force someone who is unwilling. I apologize for my touching you, but with you're assault on my backside, I couldn't help myself. Take a bath, get some rest and met me in the living room when you're ready." With that, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Breathing heavy, I wrapped my arms around my knees and shook with an emotion I didn't want to name. I shook my head and stood up. Looking around the room, I realized I was back in the same room as before. With a curse, I forced myself to leave the bedside and headed straight towards the door that I thought was the bathroom.

Ha-ha! I thought with glee as I eyed the large bathtub. I quickly stripped down and turned on the water. As the bath filled with hot water, I brushed my hair and touched my lips, suddenly curious to what it would be like for him to kiss me... With another curse I slammed the brush onto the counter, cracking the marble. I stalked towards the tub and turned off the water. The entire room was covered in mist as I sank my tired body into the hot water. With a sigh of pleasure, I sank under the water.

I realized that I didn't have a sudden need to come up for air, I wasn't too sure how long I was under the water but it was a little unnerving. With a shrug I broke the surface and quickly lathered my arms with the nearby soap and washed my hair. Washing away the sweat, grim, and blood that coated me from that cursed training. I searched along the tub and noticed the bubble bath. What a shame, too bad I didn't notice it before I filled the tub.

I silently mused to myself if I ought to drain the tub and refill it, this time with bubbles. It's been a long time since I had a bubble bath. Usually I was content with a quick shower. I wondered if Inuyasha would care... who gives a shit what he thinks! Deciding that I needed a bubble bath, I quickly climbed out and pulled the stopper and watched as the water drained through the opening.

I was suddenly sad, wondering what my mom was thinking about with me missing. I hoped she didn't worry too much about me. Maybe I should phone home and tell them that I was visiting a friend. I silently wondered if Inuyasha would care... Who cares what he thinks. Mom's probably contacted the police. Perhaps I ought to go home. Screw the bath, I'm going home. Screw Inuyasha, screw being a vampire, screw everything! I going home damn it!

My resolve strengthened, before I left the bathroom, I pulled the drain stopper and turned on the shower. Hopefully that'll make Inuyasha think I was still taking a bath. I quickly slipped out of the bathroom and noticed a pair of plain black slacks and a black shirt that dipped down. Scanning the rest of the room, I noticed that there wasn't anymore clothing choices. With a cruse, I quickly slipped on the clothes. No panties nor a bra. I wasn't even going to put on the dirty ones.

The pants were tighter then hell. I looked at myself in the mirror. Well hell, I was going to be giving someone a peek show. You could see my lips, and not the ones that were attacked to my face. I groaned aloud, he truly was sick. I grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head, dreading to look at myself. The shirt ended about five inches of the pants, showing plenty of my tummy and the shirt itself was extra tight. At least it gave my boobs some lift, even though it wouldn't hide anything thing if I got cold. At least it stretched more then the pants. I struggled with the pants, trying to pull the crotch down. However, the damn things had a mind of their own and didn't want to move. With a curse I gave up on them, screw it.

With a shank of my head, I headed towards the door but my hand paused in midair. What if he caught me? He said I could rest and go to the living room. I quickly looked around and noticed the window covered in heavy shades. Walking over to them, I drew them back and gave a sigh of relief. It was dark. Looking down at the road below, I realized that it was an alleyway. There were a couple of bums lying amongst the area and a couple of hookers at the end of the alleyway. Figuring that was the road, I opened the window but stopped with one foot out the window.

Was I stupid! This looked to be a ten story building and I was on the seventh, it looked like. All the buildings I could see didn't look familiar. I looked back at the ground below and at the door behind me where Inuyasha was probably waiting for me. Deciding I'd rather break both legs and end up dead then with him one more minute, I flung myself from the window.

I clamped my mouth shut to keep from screaming as the ground rushed up towards me. Panic surged, there was no way I was going to get out of this without both legs broken. With a move out of the freaking movies, I landed on my hands and feet, like a cat. Blinking in total shock, I expected to roll over with a broken foot or something but I didn't feel anything harsher then the glass cutting into my hands.

I pushed myself up onto my feet and looked up at the window, halfway expecting Inuyasha to be looking down at me, or even falling, about to slam into me. The only thing I saw was the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. I quickly dusted myself off and looked around myself. First thing first, I had to get away from this building because I halfway expected Inuyasha to exit the door any minute. I quickly sprinted towards the hookers, sure that I could get away faster if I traveled along the road.

Getting catcalls from the prostitutes themselves, I ignored them and walked past the ladies. I was probably giving them a peek show from the back too. It felt like the pants had both cheeks on ample display. Along with both boobs. Pulling at the wedgie, I growled. Never trust a boy's taste in spandex. The moment I get home, I was going to destroy these clothes.

I looked down at my bare feet, suddenly realizing that I didn't even have shoes. However, I didn't notice the glass and crude. Figuring as long as I didn't feel it, I wouldn't worry about it. I noticed as one car slowed down towards me and honked. I glanced over at it and saw the boys hanging out the window, making crude gestures.

Growling, I flipped them off and kept on. Stupid teenagers. Didn't they have anything better to do then screw a hooker? I headed towards the curb, the car had slowed down and I noticed that another prostitute had walked up to it, swinging her hips like no one's business. Good for her.

Stepping off the curb, I stopped in mid step as the car that I had flipped off swerved in front of me. The back door and front passenger door opened as two men stepped out and grabbed me. Frozen by shock and sudden blood lust, I let them wrestle me into the car without resisting.

"Fucking bitch!" The one in the back snarled as he slapped me across the face. "Fucking hookers should act like hookers!" Shocked and a bit pissed at being called a bitch and a hooker, along with being slapped had me suddenly glad that these three had grabbed me instead of a young girl who wouldn't be able to fight these men off. All three of them looked like college frat-boys on summer break. Two were blond, one was shaved. They stank of beer, drugs, and rape. Most important to me, they were food.

I clawed at the one who slapped me I left bloody welts on his arms and face as he struggled to get away from my claws. Goose bumps ran across my skin and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I swung around and the one from the passenger side was one me, grabbing me with a sweaty palm. His arm locked around my throat as he rose a stinking white rag to my nose and mouth. Suddenly frightful, I twisted sharply in his grip. My fangs grew as I bit into his arm. I knew that the chloroform-soaked rag could put out a human, but a vampire? I wasn't willing to try my luck that far.

He cried out and the stinking rag hit my neck and cheek instead of my mouth. The sudden burning from the rag caused me to scream and I bit into his arm harder, my teeth met through his muscle and I didn't hold back as I snapped the bone in half. The chloroform burned like acid and I was sudden ravenous for blood. I shoved his arm away from my neck and forced his head to the side.

With a snarl, I lunged at his throat, my fangs sank deep and his blood spurted into my mouth. Drinking with escasty, the burning slowly stopped but it still hurt. The other two were frozen in their seats as they stared at me through horror stricken eyes. I knew I was a monster through their eyes, but to me, they were the monsters. Not I. Preying on those weaker then themselves.

With a roar, I went after the one who slapped me. The driver was out of the car and running down the street. I let him go. I took one of their discarded jackets and whipped myself up as best as I could. I refused to feel bad about the dead men, at least now I had a mode of transportation.

And I wasn't one to let that good thing go to waste. Climbing into the driver's seat, I shut the door and pulled the car out of the park. Huh? I silently wondered how fast the driver was going. Oh well, I didn't give a shit. I singled left and pulled out into the traffic in a car filled with my first bloodbath.

I just hoped that I wasn't pulled over by a cop.

**xxxxx**

**(A/N)** Hoped you liked this chapter and sorry it took so long for me to put it up. Don't forget to review and if you have any questions, ask me in the review and I'll answer them for you in the next chapter.... if I don't forget about it.


	9. Dire Consequences

**Chapter Nine**

**xxxxx**

Surprising for once, Fate wasn't a bitch to me today.

She must really love to see me squirm most of the time. I guess that whoever had the whole great power thing, whatever, decided to throw me a bone. And believe me, I was very happy and I wasn't complaining. Not one bit. I watched as the car burned before me. I silently hoped that nobody in the gas station was hurt, it was the only thing I could think of at the moment to destroy the car.

I had placed one of the dead bodies in the driver's seat and rigged his foot to stay on the gas. All I had to do was steer and jump out before the fire could catch me. I heard the sirens from the distance as the gas along with the car burned. Hopefully I removed all signs of foul-play. Well, at least all my finger prints were going to go up in smoke. It was a good thing that my DNA or fingerprints weren't in the system.

I had waited to destroy the car until the tall buildings of the city were barely visible. Now since I was in a more wooded area, I felt a bit safe. Well safer then I was in the city with a couple of bodies in the back seat. That's enough to fry anyone's nerves and mine were completely shot to hell and back. Glancing about myself, I still didn't have a clue where the hell I was, but at least I was far away from Inuyasha. I wondered if he knew that I was missing yet, surely not. Only about thirty minutes have passed and he probably thought that I was still in the shower.

Still.... better safe then sorry, I thought as I kept one eye to the sky. He did promise he would kill me. Didn't he...? Silently praying that Inuyasha wouldn't drop down in front of me like a bat out of hell. With a sigh, I started to jog to the forest, I'd feel better if I had cover overhead. At least the black spandex outfit made it much more harder for someone in a car to see me.

These pants were itchier then hell and they were starting to really piss me off. It took all my will power to keep from ripping them off my body. But the idea of being bare ass when – if Inuyasha showed up on me kept me from taking out my anger at the pants. Better to be uncomfortable then give Inuyasha more temptations. Not that the pervert needed anymore, mind you.

The wind blew through the leaves up ahead and soothed my senses. As long as the wind blew, I might be able to calm down enough to enjoy this midnight stroll through hell. Damn it, what the fuck was I doing!? I had no clue where I was, didn't even have an idea where I was going, hell for all I knew home was hundred's, maybe thousands of miles away. The trees didn't offer much help for familiar land marks. The only way I might even be able to find my way home was by the air.

But that would call for those creepy ass, bat like leathery wings. I wasn't even sure if I could even come to doing something as creepy as that. It was bad enough that I have canines that a lion would envy, but I also have claws that would put a freaking bear to shame! Now I was thinking about making an attempt at having bat wings come out of my back! Why the hell would I want a diseased, flying rat's wings?

Three words: Hell. Fucking. No!

I don't want to even be remotely like a freaking bat! I was terrified of the nasty little buggers. Ever since that stupid trip to that bat cave when hundreds of bats came flying out and they were everywhere. One of the dirty little bastards landed on my freaking face! Sure, I sorta liked bats and all, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't wish one harm or anything, but if one came at me again. I'd probably scream and run like hell, or hit it with a stick. Which ever came first. I'd probably scream and run around like a chicken with its head cut off before I picked up a stick off the ground..

If a vampire can turn into a bat, then I'm out. I'd off myself faster then it takes a person to say "Howdy!"

But still, all joking aside, walking in a forest at night wasn't going to help me much if I just ended up walking around in circles. Lost deep in thought, I wasn't even away that I wasn't walking through the trees anymore. Pausing, I looked around at my surroundings. Well, what do you know.

With out realizing it, I had stumbled across an embankment that over looked the city itself. Well shit. I had been walking in a circle. With a groan, I slumped down to the ground, uncaring of the leaves and dirt and rocks. It was a regular lover's lane. Resting my head on my knees, I sighed. I was lost. Let's face that facts, Kagome. You didn't have a clue were you are and the only way you even can find out how to get home was Inuyasha's help.

It sure wouldn't help to show up at a police station dressed as a hooker, covered in blood, and asking where the hell you were. I knew exactly where'd I end up, in a loony bin, them trying to see what drugs I was on. They'd probably find something wrong with my blood and find out what I am and I'd end up in some cage as some bastard's specimen.

I think I'll pass on that particular choice. Maybe I could find a pay phone and call home... with what? I didn't have any money on me. I didn't even think about checking the two dead guy's pockets. Well fuck, what the hell am I going to do now? I guess I could just wander around, aimlessly until the sun comes up and fries me to a crispy critter, or wait till Inuyasha finds me and does god knows what to me. I think I'd rather say hello to the sun then deal with Inuyasha. Any day of the week.

"Wonderful." I muttered to myself, "maybe I ought to act like a hooker, get into some poor John's car, knock him out, steal his wallet and leave the sorry man with his life and car and not much of his dignity left. At least that way I'd have a little bit of money so I could call home." And ask Mom to come and find me. Oh, that would be priceless, wouldn't it? Me calling home and asking Mom to come get me, and not having a single clue as to where the hell I was. Not to mention be being all bloody and probably be all vamped out.

Actually, stealing a John's wallet was starting to appeal to me. Sure, I was covered in blood, my clothes at least, but it was black and you couldn't see the blood. Good thing I wasn't wearing another color, like white or yellow, hell why not pink and purple and some other ridiculous color that makes an outfit look like something that a rainbow threw up on. After today, when I get home, I'm so going to throw away any dark colored clothing that I own and just go all out pink-i-fide! Then I'd look like something the cat dragged in and – speaking of cat, holy shit!

I sputtered and jumped to my feet as a huge ass puma walked out of the forest, stalking towards me. Hand at my throat, I took a step back, completely shocked, terrified, and in awe. I've never even seen a puma in real life, and this one was beautiful... and very, very big. What the hell was it doing so close to the big city? Weren't mountain cats supposed to live near the mountains? It probably smelled the blood on my shirt and came to investigate. Or it could have escaped from the local zoo and its pissed as hell.

The cat spotted me the same time I spotted it. It stopped in its tracks, eying me. I watched those eyes, they weren't wild like an animal. They looked like it was a wise animal, almost human like. Except it was a fucking cat! I stared in horror and wonder as it sat on his haunches and tilted its head. Taking a step back, forgetting that I could probably whip the floor with the thing, I was half way considering to jump over the ledge if it charged at me. Hopefully I wouldn't end up as a splattered spot on the ground.

It yawned and lowered its head like a bow, stood up, turned its back to me and walked back into the forest. If my heart would beat, it would probably be trying to hammer its way out of my chest. Except I didn't hear my heart in my ears. Nothing. That in itself was a bit creepy. I knew one thing, I sure as hell wasn't willing to go back into the trees.

Hell no! I'm not willing to become cat chow, I guess I'm just going to have to wing it and go back to the city and get myself a wallet then.

Joy....

**--Inuyasha--**

Tapping my foot angrily, listening to the water still running in the bathroom, I clenched and unclenched my hands. I looked around the guest room, apparently Kagome had found my outfit for her first hunt to bring out the monsters in hiding in this god forsaken shit hole. The only reason why one of my homes was here was because many people went missing around here and not one of them were usually ever missed.

My stomach was still sour from cleaning away all the spoiled food in the entire place. All those pizza's and popcorn really tested my endurance. Because I was part human, I still needed food to survive. I really am going to miss pizza and other junk food. But because of the bastard stabbing me in the gut, all my food favorites went into the trash.

Literally.

With a growl, I glared at the closed bathroom door, thinking about slamming the door open and jerking her out of the shower by her hair and teaching her a lesson for making me wait for almost three and a half hours. I had given her a hour, two at the most to calm down, but the water was going nonstop. I silently pondered if this was her view of my choice of clothing.

Screw it, I'm dragging the little girlie out by her wet hair, naked or not! My patiences had died a horrible death an hour ago, the only thing that kept me from ripping the door off its hedges was restraint. I knew she needed time to get her head on straight, but damn her! Because of her, I had to take a cold ass shower, my nuts shriveled and almost dropped off dead and she was still wasting my time with her long ass shower.

With a snarl, I lunged at the door, the knob didn't turn, I figured she had locked it. Crappy locks like that aren't hard to destroy. One hard twist and it usually snaps. I twisted the knob and it made a satisfying crunch as the lock snapped. Shoving open the door, I barged into the bathroom.

It took me a moment to realize that she _wasn't_ in the shower, wasting time and water. My hands clinched tight, the nails leaving bloody crescent marks. I didn't notice the pain in my hands, I was too busy trying not to destroy my bathroom. My vision started to become red, fury pounded at me, causing my blood to burn like lava in my nonworking veins.

"Kagome..." I snarled, more animal than man, "When I find you... You are going to pay." Rage out of control, I threw my head back and roared, "YOU WILL PAY!"

**--Kagome--**

Stepping off the curb, I walked across the road to stand on the opposite side of the hookers behind me. Thinking again, I decided it might be best if I just went and found another road. I didn't want someone in the future to see and recognize me in this nasty outfit.

Turning around, I eyed the other hookers behind me. Not one of them had much better clothes then me. I groaned when I felt something wet and sticky between my toes. Glancing down, I groaned again. It was another freshly chewed piece of gum. Maybe fate was getting back at me like this, stepping on something disgusting and having to get it off my foot. I looked back at the hooker's footwear.

Majority of them wore that hooker boots, h'm... Hooker boots, or bare feet. Tough call. With a shrug, I decided it was probably be best to remain bare foot then steal a desperate woman's shoes. I bent down and started to pick out the bubble gum.

Hearing squeaky car barks, I glanced up at the old vehicle as it pulled to a stop next to me. Confused, I stood up and looked in the window at the greasy man with a unibrow. Ick. Talk about a nasty man. I blinked when it dawned on me, he was a John wanting a bitch for the night. Anger flared until I remembered why I came back to this god awful place. I needed cash, probably a new outfit and a phone. Not particularly in that order.

I rested my arms against the driver's window and leaned into the car.

"You busy, sweetheart?" One eyebrow asked, I flinched inwardly, never mind about his nasty one eyebrow, his breath could probably kill flies. I had to force myself from gagging at the stench of rotting teeth and god knows what else was in his mouth. Sure, I was only doing this to get money, but this was a freaking insult! Most likely the lowest standard prostitute would turn this barf bag away.

He probably didn't have much money either. I leaned up closer until my hand was only inches from his thigh. There was no way in hell I was getting into a car with someone this nasty. My nails lengthened to a desired sharpness, with a lunge, I grabbed his thigh and squeezed until my claws pierced his flesh. His sleazy face took on a look of horror.

"Not for you, nasty piece of shit. Get out of here before I tear you a new one." I snarled, reviling a hint of my fangs. They had lengthened due to the scent of blood, but there was no way in hell I was going to bite someone this nasty. I had standards damn it! His tires squealed as he peeled out of there.

Burnt rubber tested my nostrils and I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Apparently, this is were the sleaze balls live. I guessed that I probably better get a move on and get away from this dump. Away from all the unibrows with bad breath syndrome. With a sign of despair, I looked down at my bare feet, covered in dirt and god knowns what else. At least they weren't hurting.

Yet.

I wasn't too sure how long I had been walking, but I knew one thing, my feet were finally starting to kill me. It probably wasn't good for them, walking and stepping on glass and other bits of junk that seems to find its decaying end on the sidewalk.

As I stepped off the curb to cross the road, a pair of arms wrapped around my body, plucking me up off the ground. A strong hand covered my mouth before I had time to scream. Kicking, I nailed him on the shins. He let out a curse and his grip loosened. I took my chance and surged forward, breaking his grip on me. My legs pumped hard as I ran, trying to get away from the guy behind me. Before I had taken three steps, I was pinned again.

The man picked me up easily, he didn't have any problems with my struggles, trying to get free again. My feet dragged on the ground, no matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get his grip to loosen. My stomach dropped when I realized where he was taking me. An alley. The majority of the street lamps had been blown out and besides, I seriously doubted if anyone did see me in the darkness, they wouldn't help.

He jerked me farther into the shadows. With a spin that made me slightly dizzy, he slammed my back into the concrete side of the building. I opened my mouth and screamed. The man slapped me hard across the face, splitting my lip again. "Bitch, not another sound." The man growled. I looked into his face and he smiled, drawing his lips off his several inch long fangs.

A vampire. My abductor was a vampire. And a powerful one too. My face drained, suddenly remembering Inuyasha's warnings about older, more powerful vamps. Two words entered my thoughts right then and there: Oh shit.


	10. Rude Awaking

**Chapter Ten**

I do not own Inuyasha

**xxxxx**

Crying out in surprise, I did the first thing I could think of, I slammed my head into his. Another instant migraine at that, but like Inuyasha, this man wasn't expecting that so he too jumped off of me and cupped his head in pain.

Slightly dazed, I dashed out of the alley, hearing heavy footsteps behind me. I knew he was older then I was, I could feel it in my bones. My brain was screaming at my body to flee, run away and escape from the vamp behind me.

Unfortunately, my body wasn't reacting fast enough and a fist slammed into the back of my head. Falling face first into the pavement, I tasted blood as my lip split once again. It had already healed from getting bitch slapped only a few moments ago, but the new one still throbbed painfully.

Dazed and disoriented, I felt the vampire getting a handful of my hair twisted around his fingers as he heaved me up off the ground. He flipped me over onto my back and pinned my down with a hand at my throat. He cut off my air supply, which caused me to panic as I struggled to breath, I had forgotten that I really didn't need any air but it was still a habit.

"Another feisty one, I see. I bet you're going to be bought very quickly. Everyone loves a young feisty fledging. Where's your sire, little girl?" He chuckled to himself and I snarled, I was getting tired of being knocked around and pinned down. I had never been pinned down so many times in my life then the past 48 hours. It was really getting old.

I released his wrist with both my hands and pummeled his face in. His nose snapped and blood dripped into my face. It splattered into my eyes and it burned. Closing them, I punched, scratched, and kicked my way to freedom. Once again, the vampire was taken by surprise and jumped off of me.

I scrambled to my feet, this time instead of running, I face him. I braced my legs and got into a fighting stance. The vampire looked at me, his face was healing faster then I expected. I frowned when I head his nose snap back into shape. Well fuck, this was no going to be easy. I didn't have a clue how I was going to take him down...

My eyes left him briefly and I noticed a wooden crate behind the man. Inuyasha staked my ass to keep me from getting too roused up and to keep my from running. I wondered if I could break the box, and take one of the planks and stick it to him.

"So, you're going to stay and fight, not try to run away again? Very foolish." The vampire muttered as he lunged to me. His lunge was much faster then Inuyasha, but somehow, I dived under the vampire as he went above me, landing in the place where I was moments ago. I continued my momentum until I was right beside the crate.

I lifted my hand and shattered the wooden crate. Fibers and splitters tore my hand up but I hand what I needed. My fingers closed around a sliver of wood with a sharp end. The vampire grabbed my shoulder at the same time I spun around, my crude stake slipped through his ribs and I drove it into his heart.

His froze in place, his body going limp and he crumpled to the ground. His expression was priceless, surprise, shock, and finally fury flashed across his face. I knew he wasn't expecting that. Panting, I absently rubbed the spot between my breasts where the stake had went into my own heart. I reached forward and grabbed his head. I took a breath, my nausea rising. It wouldn't kill him.

I chanted to myself as I twisted his head hard. Bones snapped and I dropped his head, his eyes full of shock and hatred once again. His head lolled to the side and I spun away, dry heaves started at my stomach and ended at my throat. The only thing that came out of it was my throat was sore.

With a shaking hand, I reached up and whipped my mouth off. I needed to get out of this alley before some human came across. Without thinking, I lifted the much larger vampire and threw him into the dumpster. Hopefully, a garbage truck would come along and squish him to oblivion. I wasn't sure how to kill him, and I honestly didn't want to waste time lopping off random limbs in an attempt to kill him.

I stood up and jogged towards the road. Throwing him in the trash had me back in that damned alleyway and I didn't want to stick around and wait for anther bastard to pop out of the ground. Turing sharply, I didn't see the other man until it was too late.

My momentum had me slam the stake into my own chest. I jumped away from the stranger, staring at the piece of wood sticking out of my chest in horror. It had barely missed my heart by a few centimeters. I looked up at the man, but he wasn't there anymore. Before I had time to process what was going on, the man was behind me, pulled the stake out and slammed it home. My mouth opened in a soundless scream as I crumpled. The other man, vampire, caught me before I fell on the ground.

My head was hanging off his arm, facing away from him. I could see where he was going. Back into the alley. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't, the only thing that I could see was dawning horror and a scream inside my head that was trying to find its way out of my throat.

Great, good going moron. I snarled to myself. Out of the prying pan, into the fire.

The vampire carrying me headed towards the dumpster and opened it. He whistled when he saw the other one in the trash, getting cozy with the roaches.

"Damn, Hiten, the girl did a number on you. Didn't she?" The man turned away from the dumpster, setting me down so that I was leaning against the wall of the building. I hoped the foul smelling slime on the walls wasn't dangerous. "I did tell you that we should have sent a few spider heads to pick her up."

"Yeah, yeah." The vampire named Hiten growled. I couldn't see him, but I did see my makeshift stake that I staked the vamp with land a few inches for my left foot. Damn, I silently growled to myself. If only I could get the stake out of my own chest then I could try to stake them both. Hiten stepped in front of me. My head was resting on my chest, so the only thing I could see were a few inches on either side of my legs. At least until I saw a foot coming straight at my face. The blow landed painfully on my chin. It sent me flying. I rolled to a stop several feet deeper into the alley. I growled in my head, that bastard. He was going to pay for that.

"Fucking bitch, god how I hate it when the women fight back. It would have been so much easier for you if you hadn't gotten trigger happy with that damn piece of wood." Pain exploded in my face when his heel stomped onto my skull. I heard the bones in my cheek fracture. I moaned silently to myself, I couldn't work my vocals to groan out load. Then again, I was sort of happy about that.

It would probably have just caused them pleasure from my pain. There were too many sick people like that in this world to be completely honest.

Sure, I couldn't move, but it still hurt like hell.

With another kick, this time to my stomach. "Manten, you know now those demons are. Last time I sent them on an errand run, instead of bringing me that succubus alive like I wanted, they tore her apart and brought her back in pieces. She was no use to me dead, same as the little bitch over there." I heard him walking towards me, anger burned in my chest. I should have known better then to run.

Talk about a rude awaking.

At least with Inuyasha, he did inform me that he wouldn't force me into anything that I didn't want to do. Now, these two, I wasn't sure.

"Lucky for you, girl, a newly turned vampire with little to no training is worth a couple of grand alive. Then again, I just might reconsider and cut you open and sell the organs. I'd probably make more that way." I heard him sign in disappoint, "unfortunately, I already have several buyers interested in this little vampire. So I guess that'll save your skin, for the moment."

Gee, lucky me. I thought sarcastically. It must be my lucky day that a madman wants to buy a living … er, an unliving person like a piece of steak. Fucking wonderful.

"Manten." Hiten snapped, pick her up. We're leaving. Time to meet her buyer." I groaned inwardly at that word. I was probably in shock. My mind just couldn't wrap around the idea that I'm being taken to god knows where to meet some creep who wants a slave. Well fuck!

_-- Inuyasha --_

Kagome's blood sang for me, the perfect tracker, her blood sang because my blood was intermixed with her. So was my scent. All it would take would be one whiff to identify the sire because the sire's scent was permanently threaded with the turners.

However, because I was born a living human and a vampire, my scent was my own. And I needed to find my fledgling before she bites off more then she can chew.

Then again, I was so pissed that I could kill her myself before I realized what I've done. My vision was threaded with crimson. Growls were issuing nonstop from my throat as my body lifted and lowered with the wind currents. The buildings below me were lit up with the few humans that were still awake. Grinding my molars, I dipped my left wing down which caused me to glide downwards.

She was right below me. Landing on top of one of the buildings, my wings withdrew back into my skin as I walked towards the edge of the building. There was the sound of a wooden crate being crushed as I stepped onto the edge railing of the building. Crouching down, so it would be harder for those on the ground to spot me, my gaze roamed across the alleyway below me.

My eyes narrowed when I spotted Kagome, I snarled to myself, preparing to drop down on her. That was until I noticed the other vampire who she just staked.

It was Hiten.

It takes a lot to stun me, and I was completely stunned. Hiten was fond of kidnapping several vamps, demons, and other creatures to sell in one of the underground slave traders auction. My anger was replaced with a little about of proud. It wasn't every day to see a vampire the same age as my brother to get bested by a girl who hasn't been a vampire for more then four days.

I had to stifle my laughter when she stuffed him in the dumpster. That'll ruin his pinstripe suit. I grinned to myself, sure, I could wipe the floor with Hiten within a few seconds. However, for Kagome, that was a real accomplishment.

My smile died a quick death when I watched her get staked by Manten. I mentally cursed her for being so foolish to think that there was only one assailant. I bent down, preparing to jump down and take care of Manten and remove the stake from her, but then at the last second, I took a step back, returning back to my original crouch. There was no way for her to learn that foolishness will only give her misery unless she experienced something that made most flinch. It was time for her to understand what would happen when she ran from me once more.

It was time to introduce her into the real world that she was forced into. I guessed experience would be a much better teacher then explaining what it was like for foolish little girls like her. It was time for her to reap what she sowed.

I looked down over the edge, I'd follow her for a few days. Make sure that she knows the world that I'm training her for. Let her fret over who wants to buy her, and what that person would also do to her. Maybe then she'll grow up and listen to what I've been telling her. Live or die, it was time for her to choose.


	11. Kill or Be Killed

**Chapter Eleven**

I do not own Inuyasha, a real pity though. It would be kind of cool, don't you think?

**xxxxx**

It was the pounding that woke me.

Groaning with pain, I forced my eyes open. Everything hurt. My entire body was full of aches and pains, it was mostly focused on my wrists and ankles. My eyes didn't want to corporate with my brain so I was only able to open them barely. Even then, they felt like the inside of my lids were covered in sand paper.

To say the least, I felt like death warmed over.

Considering I was already dead, or rather, _un_dead, said a lot. I moved my arms and the noise of clanking metal grated my ears. It felt like there were a million little miners getting to work on my skull. I halfway wanted to clutch my head in pain and roll back and forth a couple of minutes.

Blinking a couple of times to get the tears ducts working, I took stock of my surroundings. The room I was in looked more like a prison cell. One that hadn't seen a maintenance man in years. The floor was compact dirt covered in dirty straw, the walls were stone that reminded me of a dungeon. In fact, that's what this place looked like.

I breathed in deep and wished I hadn't. The scent of blood, death, and despair filled my senses, fouling my lungs with the bitter scents. It was as if the despair and blood was a part of the foundation of this place. I struggled to find to brain cells to rub together to figure out what the hell had happened to me.

Obviously, it wasn't good. Considering the shit hole I just woke up in. With a struggle, I edged my head to the side and looked through the bars. They were rusty and old looking. Easily breakable. I hoped.

I struggled to sat up, but the little miners in my head made sure that was a stupid mistake. I did clutch my head as a hiss escaped from between my teeth. What the hell had happened to me?

That's when I suddenly recalled the alleyway and being staked. Talk about a rude awakening. _Well, fuck. _I snarled to myself, fury pounding my body, fury directed inwardly at myself. _Out of the frying pan, and into the fucking fire. Great going, Kagome!_ Bracing myself, I forced myself to a sitting position and suddenly wished I hadn't. My head swam and nausea rose swift and fast. Fortunately, there wasn't any food in my stomach so I didn't have toss my cookies. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the dry heaves.

Whipping my hand with a shaky hand, I looked down at my wrists. The metal looked like silver and it burned my flesh. I felt at my throat and felt another around my neck. It felt like the metal cuffs were draining all my energy. The same shackles were on my ankles also. I wrapped my hand around the chain attacked to the shackle around my throat and cursed as my flesh burned in agony.

With a hiss of pain, I released the chain and looked at my hand. The skin was red and puffy, and blisters were starting to form. I watched as the skin continued to burn and blister. It wasn't healing. With a jerk, I looked at the cuffs and noticed for the first time to thin piece of cloth covering the inside of the rings. Apparently, skin contact burned like heal, but close to the skin without touching still hurt, but didn't burn and blister.

Bracing myself, I grabbed the chains again and jerked with all my strength. Unfortunately, the chains didn't even budge. With a curse, I dropped the chains and held my palms. They were in agony. I looked at both of them and they were red and angry looking them. Hoping to sooth the fire, I licked my palm and almost moaned at the sudden pleasure as the fire was distinguished. It still hurt, but it wasn't like fire was burning my flesh.

I quickly licked both palms and signed in relief. The pain was a dull ache and easily ignored. Looking up, I jerked when I realized that I wasn't alone. The one person who I wished to never see again in my entire life. I halfway hoped that it might have been Inuyasha coming to save my sorry ass, but it wasn't.

How totally, fucking appropriate.

It was Naraku.

Hatred and anger flushed my body, racing through my unmoving blood. I only took a few seconds to notice that the man who raped and ended my life looked like a dirty and filthy homeless psycho. His hair was matted with dried blood, and he stank of stale urine. His clothes were dried with sweat and blood also. Bruising and bite marks decorating his exposed flesh.

A strangle cry, sounding more animal then human, tore through my throat as I lunged at him. I was faintly aware that I had practically gone feral, my claws were unsheathed and my fangs where in clear view. My eyes cast a dull red glow on his pale features.

My teeth scraped the tip of Naraku's nose before the chains snapped tight, jerking me backward. The one around my neck practically halfway strangled me, but I was beyond caring. The only thing that crossed my mind was getting closer to the bastard who lead the gang of drunk men who raped and murdered me.

The small taste of blood on one of my fangs wasn't enough. Not far enough. I wanted to tear his throat out, rip him from limb to limb and bath in his blood to removed his stench from my soul. The small trickle of blood filled the room with the fresh smell of blood that fueled my rampage. If only the damn chains weren't so _short_.

Naraku was cowering in fear like the bastard should. I didn't even care how I looked to him. If only the chains were longer!

With a roar of frustration, I threw my body against the chains, but instead of lengthening, for some reason, they were shortening. An annoying and grating noise touched my ears but I didn't pay any heed to it. I struggled and fought against the chains as they grew shorter and pulling me back towards my wall. I didn't know why they were shortening, I'd rather they lengthened.

Panting in rage, I was plastered against the wall. My hands were at my sides, my ankles were spread a foot apart and I was unable to move my head. The only thing I could do was move barely, but the chain's held no slack so I was unable to move any limb.

I stayed like that for several minutes until I started to regain my senses. Bloodlust still ran rampant through my body, but it didn't take over my mind. I took a deep breath and glared at Naraku, the promise of death in my eyes. He cowered in the corner, fear and terror etched into his face. No recognition was in his eyes, which didn't surprise her.

Considering a few minutes ago, she was in a killing rampage. Panting through clenched teeth, I tried to force words out, but they only came out as snarls and growls. I squeezed my eyes shut and counted back from ten, trying to clam myself down. A few moments later, I opened my eyes and pegged him with another death threat.

"Where the fuck am I, you worthless stack of shit?" Kagome hissed. Naraku looked at her, and she watched as recognition finally dawned on him. He swallowed and her eyes narrowed on the pulse fluttering under his thin skin.

"K-Kagome. . .? Is that you?" He managed to push out, fear threading in his voice.

"No shit, Sherlock. Who'd you think I was?"

"A vampire on the rampage, looking to murder and destroy." Naraku dropped his eyes, suddenly seeming twenty years older. "Fuck, Kagome. What I did to you...." His voice broke and he shook his head and let his head drop on his chest with shame. "I should probably be killed for what I did. There's nothing, no excuse good enough to tell you the way I behaved those five nights ago."

I blinked at that, only five days have passed? My surprise quickly died a horrible death when I looked back at Naraku. "I should kill you. I will once I get the chance," I all but growled. "I did nothing wrong, _nothing!_" I screamed the last word at him. He flinched, which only fueled my anger that was building rapidly again.

I lowered my voice to a quiet growl, "I did nothing wrong to you that night you and your gang of drunken fuckers raped and murdered me and Inuyasha. How else would you think I'd react when I saw you? All cheery and full of smiles? _You bastard._" I felt my fangs lengthen again and I flashed them at him and hissed. He jerked his gaze away from me and looked away.

"Look at me, you coward." I snapped. "Look at what you did to me." I laughed suddenly, the sound high and sharp. It echoed before fading away. "Because of you, I can never enjoy the sunlight on my face, enjoy a walk in the park on a warm sunny day. Enjoy working in the garden and watching the flowers bloom in the sunlight. You're nothing but a monster."

His eyed jerked to me, "I'm not a monster." He said, embolden suddenly.

Another laugh escaped me, more shrill then the first. "No, but I am. Thanks to you, I'm a god damn vampire." I emphasized by flashing my fangs. I snarled for all I was worth, and I was pretty proud of that snarl. If somebody snarled at me like that, I'd probably wet my drawers.

I jerked when I heard clapping outside the cell. I tore my eyes away from Naraku, it was almost impossible. I halfway didn't want to turn my attention away from him, but I did. I looked outside the cell and my eyes narrowed when Hiten stepped into view.

Great, another one of my rapists come to the bloodbath that'll happen the moment that I escaped from the chain.

"Oh, my. Look at the big scary vampire. I'm shaking in my boots." Hiten chuckled, which caused my hackles raise. "I'm guessing you like my gift to you?" He asked, gesturing to Naraku. "I figured you might enjoy tearing him apart. So I went and tracked him down and dragged him down here as a present, if you will. Considering I should make you suffer for destroying my suit and staking me."

"Hiten!" Naraku cried. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" Hiten chuckled, amusement twinkled in his eyes. "I was never your friend, it was that foolish doppelganger I had created that was your friend."

I blinked in confusion, doppelganger? "What do you mean?" I grunted as I continued my struggles against the damned chains.

"Well, I suppose that I owe you an answering, considering in a few days you're going to be sold." Hiten replied, clearly bored. He reached behind him, past her line of vision, and dragged a chair into view. He planted his butt in it and placed his foot on his knee, getting comfortable.

"I had the doppelganger made to scout out potential slaves. Who would have guess that he had discovered Inuyasha masquerading as a high school boy. Not only that, but he had interest in a human. Since that last one, I'd figured he stay clear of those pathetic humans." He shook his head. "I guess that's enough for lessons tonight--"

"Wait!" I blurted, "Where you the Hiten who raped me, or was it the doppelganger?" I had to know. Why? So that way it would be easier to decide how I was going to kill him.

Hiten threw his head back and laughed, _laughed_. "As if I'd touch such a pathetic human as you were. No, that was the doppelganger's pleasure. I would never touch such a sorry excuse of a human." I felt another wave of bloodlust hit hard. My fangs lengthen and my nails grew and hardened into claws. I was going to make him pay for that. "However, since you're no longer a human, and now a feisty baby vamp, I'm awfully tempted to break my rule of no playing with my slaves. However, since those claws and fangs don't look all that arousing."

I was panting in outrage. He pursed his lips and_ hmm_ed. He walked over and pulled a key out of his pocket. Walking to the door, he turned the lock and entered the cell. My breathing fastened with each step he took. Anger and fear warred inside me, and in the end, fear won. I was suddenly terrified.

Hiten walked closer to me until he was mere inches away from me. He lowered his head until his face was inches from mine. He reached out and grabbed my jaw. I jerked my head, but he held on, his fingers digging into my skin. "I'm really considering not selling you and just keeping you for myself. It would be fun breaking your spirit. Actually, I think I will do that. Kagome, my sweet, say hello to your new owner." He squeezed tighter until tears built in my eyes before he smiled. I stared in his eyes, there was nothing. No emotions, but his eyes were an endless black tunnel that could easily suck me in and spit me out.

Evil lurked in his eyes. Terror unlike I'd never felt before, not even when I was raped, nor when Inuyasha showed me his wings. I suddenly wished I could vanish. Simply disappear and escape. Flee from this madman and his scary desires to break me. If my heart were still alive, it would have pounded so hard it probably would have explode.

He dropped his hand and smiled, lifting a tendril of my hair and sniffing at it. "If you play nicely, I give you your gift." He said when he released my hair. I felt suddenly drained, I watched him with wary eyes. He turned around, locked the cell door and left.

I sagged against my chains and I heard that strange grating sound. Blinking, I stepped away from the wall as slack was given to the chains. Turning around, I looked at the five holes in the wall that the chains were pouring out of. The noise stopped and the chain's locked. I felt suddenly drained and sat down.

There were two options that I could think of at the moment. I didn't like it, but what else was there? It was either kill or be killed, and I for one wasn't willing to die right now. With a shake of my head, I leaned against the wall and rested my head against the wall, watching Naraku with tired eyes. Whether I liked it or not, I knew I couldn't kill the bastard. He might prove useful when an escape attempt presented itself.

Not yet, at least.

xxx

I want to thank those who had enough patients to wait for me to update this story. I also want to thank those who reviewed, reviews are a nice thing to get. Sorry it took me so long to update, but hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter up before the end of next month. And please, no flames. Thanks again.

-sais sera


	12. Square One

**Chapter Twelve**

I do not own Inuyasha, but this story line is created from my imagination and mine alone. So please do not copy or steal the story plot.

Enjoy.

**xxxxx**

I slammed my head into the wall again, and instantly regretted it. The little miners did not like that action at all. Of course, they didn't like the first nor second time, and I've lost count of how many times I've hit my head against the wall. I did not know what to do. There wasn't nothing I could do, I was trapped like a fish in a barrel. Odd, which that's what I kind of felt like, it wouldn't be too hard to shoot me. Or in this case, kick my ass.

The reason why? The chains that was currently attached to my wrists, ankles and throat. Thankfully, the thin clothe between my skin and the silver prevented my flesh from burning to a crisp. I wondered what I was going to do and when Hiten would show up again.

Its been around 12 hours sense the last time he showed up and I was very weak and my throat was so dry. Every time I swallowed, it felt like I was swallowing sand and razors. My skin felt stretched too tightly across my bones and I glanced down at my hands.

They were pale and shaking.

I've been badly injured, via a staking, and the silver wasn't helping at all. It was all I could do to keep from falling over onto my side and stay there. I dropped my hands and the clank of metal against metal was loud against my ears. The screaming and crying of the other creatures in the other cages like mine was constant and I had grown immune to it.

I couldn't help them, not until I could help myself. Every now and then, a new nonhuman would be dragged into this hell house chained, gagged, and unconscious. And when those who where dragged out, I haven't seen any of them since.

Either they were sold... or worse, but I didn't want to think about what might happen to myself. I wondered where the fuck was Inuyasha, the vampire who was my sire and supposedly my protector. Why hasn't he gotten here yet? Couldn't he feel my pain and suffering? Not to mention the agony from my thirst.

I desisted the thought, but I knew I needed blood soon.

Or else. I was toast, literally and figuratively

I forced my dry and weary eyes open and looked over at the filthy man huddled in the corner. I didn't know what he was, but I knew he was no longer human. Something must have attacked him and changed him, into what, I did not know nor did I care. The only thing on my mind was using his worthless hide in order to escape.

He killed me in a jealous fit of rage against my sister, thinking I was her, so it was only fair that he was going to die to help me escape. Wither or not he survived, I didn't care if he lived or died in this place, but I only hoped that the deed was mine.

I could feel my fangs, they've been unsheathed for some time now and no matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't go back into my upper jaw. Then again, I was beyond the point of caring of what my fangs where doing. Hell, if they wanted to jump out of my mouth and do the tango, I couldn't care less.

Naraku coughed again as another coughing fit seized his entire body, he shook violently as he continued to cough. I could smell the sickness in him, he was no better off then I was, although I couldn't get sick. Of course I didn't care about his health, either way he was going to die for what he did to me and that bastard Inuyasha.

Where the _hell_ was he?

I squeezed my eyes shut and jerked them open when a different smell hit my nostrils. It was the smell of human. My mouth started to salivate at the sweet aroma of the human's blood. It was intoxicating and I panted as I buried my fingers into the compacted dirt under me. Images of blood, torn flesh, and mangled bodies jumped to my mind and I whimpered, I hated – _hated –_ the fact that I whimpered like an animal but I couldn't help it.

The other part of me, the little humanity left in me was revolted against what my body screamed at me to do. To tear and rent flesh in order to get to the blood inside the body. Not only was I disgusted by my urges, I was fearful of them as well. Inuyasha was right, now that I thought about to his question when I wanted to leave him and run home.

I would have eventually attacked my mom, I would have probably killed her too that night. That thought sobered me and it felt like ice formed inside my body as the crystals crept through my veins, chilling me inside out, I truly was a monster.

I could feel more and more of my humanity vanishing, as the creature I have become ate away at it. I looked over at Naraku, the anger and fury I felt towards him for his wrongs was dull. I was still pissed as hell... but oddly enough, I didn't care if he died or not. I didn't want to become a monster like him and if I killed him for revenge... then I would be just like him.

And that thought more then anything froze me to the core.

I didn't want to be a mindless monster, I didn't want to be a demon that stalked and killed the innocent. Because I knew deep down, if I wasn't careful I would do exactly that. Sure, I wanted to see him in great pain and agony, but oddly enough I wasn't willing to kill him for revenge. I couldn't explain it.

I just didn't want to be a monster that everyone thought I was going to become. I knew now I shouldn't have ran from Inuyasha, I should have embraced his training instead of bitch and whine and moan about everything. Sure, I was undead and I could no longer do the things that I love to do, but really I was still alive and I owed him my life.

But that didn't excuse him for what he did to me, Inuyasha was merciless, he was cold, vile, a bastard, and yet he was my friend. He gave his human life in an attempt to save mine and how did I repay him for that? By spitting in his face.

I was such a fool.

I dropped my head in my hands and the chains clanked and rattled but I ignored them. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting away the tears. I was so confused.

The sound of the cage door swigging open drew my head up and I looked at the door and stared in shock and horror at the battered human male in the open doorway. There was a hooded figure there and the cloak that wrapped around his body was solid black and I couldn't make out any of the hooded man's features.

My attention returned to the young man, he was no older then twenty or so and he was an all American type of young man. I suddenly felt sick. I knew why the kidnapped this young man, it was to feed me. During one of Inuyasha's lectures he told me that the blood drive and sex drive went hand in hand and most newly turned vampires gave into their sexual drives during feeding.

Oh god, they wanted me to do whatever I wanted to do with him. They probably didn't care less.

"I've brought a gift for you, vampire. A young male specimen that should satisfy all of your cravings." The hooded figure said before pushing him into the cage and locking the door behind him. The human stumbled and fell on his face and I was on my feet in an instant. I was terrified of what I was going to do, it took all of my will power to keep myself from attacking and tearing out his throat.

I watched as the hooded figure took a turn and vanished from my sights, I didn't want to look at the human but all of my sensed where on high alert. I could hear his heart beat as his blood flowed through his veins, every breath he took and I took a step forward, a sip wouldn't hurt. Just a sip.

Horrified, I plastered myself against the cage I didn't know what to do, it literally took everything in me to keep myself against the bars and not lunging at the human.

He was clearly drugged, I didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was staying on the ground. It was as if he was drugged out of his mind, he probably was. I could smell his blood in the air, he must be bleeding somewhere and the thought of his blood being split was almost my undoing.

I stopped breathing, I didn't need to but I could still taste the blood at the back of my throat and I cried out in agony as my stomach cramped painfully. It took me several moments to realize that Naraku was trying to talk to me but I ignored him. I couldn't handle his bullshit at the moment.

I shoved my hand in my mouth to stop my whimpers. I would not whimper, that was a sign of weakness and I may be very weak but I wasn't going to show it.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." A voice tisked, I knew that voice.

My head whipped around to the front of the cage and away from the doped up human so fast it almost made me loose my balance. I stumbled for a second and I forced my hand out of my mouth as I flashed my fangs and hissed, low and long, like a cat.

Hiten had decided to pay another visit.

He unlocked the cage and stepped into the cage. I lunged. I couldn't help myself, all my rage and hatred of Naraku focused itself on Hiten and I charged. I screamed as I drew my hand up in a upwards slicing motion. I took Hiten off guard and it took him a couple of extra moments to react. He leapt back but my claws drew five long, deep ragged gashes across his chest.

Hiten roared in pain but I didn't pay any attention to his cries. I wanted blood, his, now. I needed to make him bleed and hurt for all the cruel and evil things he's done to countless others. I knew that there where many others like him and worse, but this monster was going to die. I aimed for his throat, but he anticipated my move and caught my arm.

He snarled at my face and bitch slapped me hard across my face. My vision went black for a moment before it came back, but everything was red. I snarled back and hit him with a solid right hook, I felt the bones of his jaw shatter under the force of my blow and a sudden wave of pleasure washed over me at the agony this creature must be in.

before I could react however, my arm was broken. I heard the crunch and then I felt it. I screamed, I couldn't help it but the pain was unbearable. He had squeezed my forearm so hard it had shattered in his grip. I felt sick to my stomach and he back handed me across the face with enough force to break my cheekbone.

My chin hit first and I almost bit off half of my tongue as I landed painfully on the hard dirt. I grabbed my arm and curled around it screaming in agony as my body attempted to repair the severe damage that has been done.

Hiten growled in anger as he grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me up off the ground, face to face with him. "You worthless piece of trash, I swear I will break you even if I have to break every single bone in your body." He grabbed me by the throat with his other hand and shook me violently. My good arm clawed and dug frantically against his hand as he shook me violently.

I didn't know how much longer I could handle before I snapped.

"I know why you refuse to drain this human. You're afraid of what you'll become, well, I will make you drain him wither you want to or not." He emphasized by shaking me again. He let go of my throat and I fell in a crumpled mass on the ground. He never did release my hair tho and dragged me by it. I felt several strains tear out of my scalp as he dragged me closer to my undoing.

I kicked and screamed and fought him, but my broken arm was useless right now and I didn't have anything left. I was spent and I knew that I was going to loose.

"Oh, god!" I cried, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"There is no god!" Hiten snarled as he shoved my face into the young man's throat. I clenched my mouth shut tight and held my breath but Hiten's fingers dug painfully into my cheeks forcing my mouth open. He slammed my fangs into the human's throat and the warm blood surged into my mouth and I knew it was over.

I clamped my mouth against his throat, biting down deeper, harder as drinking as deeply and as fast as I could. The blood wasn't coming fast enough as I slashed and tore at his throat, wanting more of it, needing it. I could feel my humanity slipping away and tears poured down my face, mixing with the blood on my cheeks.

There was no way I could undo this.

Eventually the man's breath slowed and stopped altogether and a fresh wave of tears coursed down my throat. This man was an innocent human being that was probably dating a woman and was a loving son, brother, or perhaps even a father and he had died by my hands. I knew then that Hiten was going to die, but my hands. I would revenge this young man's death before this was over with.

Even so as I thought of this, I felt a cold hand clamp around my heart and my feelings where muted, except the need to avenge. I tore my head away from the mangled remains of the man's throat. Refusing to look at what I had done, I gently laid his head down and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whispered quietly, against his ear.

I brushed his hair off of his face got to my feet. Strength flowed through my body as all my injuries where fixed, all the pain and agony I had felt was gone and I was numb inside. I turned around and opened my eyes, glaring at the smug look on Hiten's face.

"My dear Kagome, you look so radiant with all that blood on your face and throat. The power and energy must feel so much better." He grinned and reached out to touch my hair, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, venom in my voice.

The chains around my limbs and throat started to tighten as I was dragged unwillingly against towards the wall again. I roared in fury and fought the chains, but they were much stronger then I was and once again I was pressed against the wall, unable to move.

Unable to attack or defend myself. I hated being so vulnerable.

"I will touch you however I please, and there's nothing you can do about it." Hiten grinned, cupping my jaw as he smeared the blood across my cheek. I spat at him and bared my blunt human like teeth. "Yes, that's very charming, we need to teach you better manners." Hiten said a moment before his fist slammed into my gut. My eyes widened at the sudden pain and I gagged and attempted to curl around myself, but I couldn't. Gasping at the pain, it went away slowly and I glared at him, promising death in my eyes.

"Oh, yes. I've seen that look before and its so-o-o-o-o scary." Hiten grinned cruelly at me before he turned around and walked out of the cage. The chains slackened and I stepped away from the wall and I sat down and leaned my head and back against the wall. I didn't know what to do. I was well, back to square one basically. Only difference was was the fact that I no longer felt like I was about to pass out from weakness.


	13. A Burning Rage

**Chapter Twelve**

I do not own Inuyasha, but this story is created from my imagination and mine alone. So do not copy or steal the story plot.

Enjoy.

**xxxxx**

I watched as two hooded figures came into the cage. I wanted more then anything then to charge them and escape as I stared at the open door with longing in my eyes. There was only one tiny problem to that, and I was chained to the wall via five different shackles and metal chains and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I needed a key, that's what I needed but I didn't know how I was going to get one.

I assume that the only one with a key was Hiten but I didn't know. Surely his brother had one as well, but I didn't know. I knew that Hiten was pulling the strings on this one but I wasn't entirely too sure how big this operation was.

All I knew was that the goons could be harvesting the organs of the nonhumans and selling them on the black market along with the demons as well. It really wouldn't surprise me to be honest. But if what Hiten said was right then he wasn't going to sell me, he wanted to break me.

How? I did not know, and I didn't want to find out. But in the state that I was in, there wasn't much I really could do. I watched as they dragged the corpse away and I didn't want to know what they were going to do to it. I had tried talking to the hooded figures as they walked back and forth on their errands but not one of them even turned my way.

I dragged my hand through my hair and I stood up and looked down at my bloodied body and the dirt that was on me. I needed a bath, not only that, I desperately missed my mom and siblings. Sadly, I knew that I would never go and see them again. I didn't want to introduce them to the evil in this world.

I drew my head up and hissed as a third hooded figure entered the room, waiting for the other two to drag out the body. The body vanished around the corner and I wasn't sorry to see him go, I may be covered in his blood from head to toe — literally — but didn't want to see his ravaged body. Another entered after the first one and they circled around me. I flexed my fingers and felt my nails lengthen into long sharp claws that were a force to be reckoned with by themselves, now add my fangs, strength, and extreme pissed off state then it was going to take a small army to take me down... or a syringed filled with god knows what.

The hooded figures where _fast_. I leapt out of the way of the first one as he charged at me, his skeletal like hands grasping for my arms. I smacked his arm away from me and jumped back farther, my foot got tangled up in the silver chains and I hissed as agony laced up my thigh as the skin burned from the touch.

I stumbled and grabbed at the bars and shook my foot free of the chains, all the while trying to keep my eye on both of them. I knew that I had screwed up automatically, I had allowed myself to be cornered. That was another lesson beaten into me by Inuyasha.

"Shit." I muttered flexing my fingers, they had become suddenly cramped and it was all I could do to keep myself from attack. I noticed a light, the kind of light that was reflected off of something silver.

I jumped with a sudden roar sounded a few feet away, startled, I saw that Naraku had pounced on the one with the syringe and the hooded figure fought with the guy. The partner turned around to see what had happened and the sparkle attracted my attention. My eyes grew at what I saw and with a sudden grin, I attacked the other one that was trying to free his partner. It was a key ring with many many keys on it.

The hooded figure was taken off guard when I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and I squeezed on hard. My arms went around it's throat in a choke hold and I knew that I had this one. He wasn't getting away.

A snarl erupted from him as he frantically clawed at me, trying to get free but I wasn't having any of that. With as much force as I could manage, I threw my torso back as far as I could. My spine cracked at the sudden move, but I heard what I wanted to hear. A snap of another bone. The man's knees gave out and I jumped off of him as he hit the ground, his body was bent at an unnatural angle and I knew that I had broken his back as easily as a twig.

If I hadn't been so numb, I would have been sick. If I hadn't experienced so much... agony and rage then I would have been in shock at what I had been able to do. But, because of what Hiten had forced me to do to that poor human man, I didn't feel anything expect a burning rage that needed to be spent on the bastard who ran this operation.

I looked over at Naraku and instantly knew that he wasn't going to win this fight with the hooded creature. Naraku was pinned down to the ground, his life fading fast. The hooded figure had his skeletal hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

His face was an interesting shade of blueish purple and he was opening and closing his mouth in desperation. Without a thought, I sprang into action. With a battle cry, I leapt onto the creature's back and grabbed his head in my hands.

With a sharp twist, I broke his neck and nearly tore his head off of his body. The hooded figure collapse under me and Naraku gasped in some much needed air, his gasps desperate as he struggled to get air past his swelling throat.

He sat up and rubbed his throat, nodding a thanks to me. I ignored his thanks and stood up, towering over the two of them, I turned around and walked to the other creature and bent down, felling around his robes, I felt the cold metal and tore the key ring off of the creature's clothing. There weren't many keys, only five different ones.

I gingerly touched the padlock that was on every shackle and felt a breath of relief when I realized that it wasn't silver, but when I jerked on it, I felt a sudden god awful pain that caused me to scream out in agony.

Hands shaking to the point where I was barely able to hold a key up, I tested each key, silently praying that one would work.

When the third one turned, my heart soared and I quickly removed the shackle and threw the chain on the floor. One down, four to go. Within seconds, I was free-in a manner of speaking-i was no longer chained like an animal, but I was still trapped in the belly of this place.

I rubbed my tired eyes, grateful to the fact that I was one step close to freedom, but I wasn't going to leave just yet. I wanted to destroy the monsters behind this and free those who where trapped here like I was. I looked over at Naraku and saw that he was up on his feet, doubled over and struggling to breath.

A tiny part of me wanted me to lash out and sever his head of his shoulders, but I didn't see any reason too. Thanks to him, I had managed to free myself from the shackles and I needed to find Hiten and put him out of his misery. Him and his brother.

"Here," I said, tossing the keys to Naraku.

He looked up at me and caught them in his clumsy fingers. "Wha—"

"Free everyone, then get out." Was all I said as I slammed my foot into the cell door. The padlock didn't stand a chance against the strength in my legs. Apparently, it was the shackles that prevented anybody who was strong enough to break out of the cell, not the cell door. I stepped over the fallen door and looked behind me. "Its the least you can do since your the one who made me what I am today."

I was about to turn around but Naraku cleared his throat and I looked up sharply at him. About to tell him off for wasting valuable time, "I'm sorry, Kagome. What I did... I am a monster for what I did to you... For what its worth, I am truly sorry."

I didn't say anything to him, there was nothing to say.

I turned around and ran without thinking, about which was I was going. All I knew was I needed to find Hiten and kill him.

I was panting by the time I got out of the dungeon. I had taken several wrong turns, and had almost been killed by several others, but somehow I had managed to make it out in one piece. Before me was what I assumed was the bidding room. I could hear many voices, many large sums of money being called out for who ever was up for bid.

I wanted nothing more then to walk through the doors and find Hiten, I knew he wasn't in here, because I couldn't smell him in here. I didn't know where he was at. But I did know that the creatures in here where the same as him, if not worse. I looked around, hearing the moaning of the damned, of those who where going to be sold and I couldn't but feel sorry for them but there wasn't anything I could do for them right now.

Most of the guards had already been killed by the prisoners that wanted revenge for the injustice done to them. I knew that these would be saved as well. The black robes that the skeleton men wore smelt like hell and shit, it was repulsive but I hoped that it would drown out my scent which was why I was wearing one right now.

No body could see me, but I could see them just find.

Too bad I couldn't see directly behind me, other wise I would have seen the man who came up behind me. A sharp pain at the base of my skull caused me to cry out in pain. Black spots decorated my vision as spiderwebs of blackness tried to cross in front of my eyes. I shook my head and turned around, ready to assault who just hit me. I watched a big fist invade my view and it landed before I could block it.

I was unconscious before I hit the floor.


End file.
